


That Night

by ExoticDumbass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Development of depression, Drugging, F/F, Hinata needs a hug and some love, Karasuno Family, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sugawara needs a hug, Swearing, absolute chaos, hinata goes through hell, i love putting my favorite characters in pain, suga needs to dump his boyfriend for Daichi, sugawara and Daichi are worried parents, took away some other tags so I don’t spoil anything ;P, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticDumbass/pseuds/ExoticDumbass
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was a bright and happy teenager. He loved his life. He played volleyball; he had friends; he had his family. He could talk to anyone and ramble on for days.So why was it that after that one night he couldn’t do any of those?He had so many friends he could talk to, but somehow he couldn’t say a word to one.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 98
Kudos: 425





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain REALLY dark and explicit scenes you probably shouldn’t read unless you’re like me and strive to see your favorite character suffer but make it out in the end. Or whatever. So be warned— TRIGGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has the painstakingly worried thought that something bad was going to happen soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First book and fan fiction ever put on archives. Hope I don’t disappoint ;)

"Toss it to me!" 

Hinata's eyes never left the ball, yet his movements flowed as fast and coordinated as a rapid river. The way those blue eyes darted over him for a split second made his smile widens as he prepared to jump his highest. A meter and a half away from the net, he boosted himself into the air, swinging his arms under, then throwing them up and past the net as he brought his right arm back in the motion of an upcoming spike. 

He glanced at the other side with a strict expression, seeing three blockers already in front of him, jumping position ready. Their gazed faltered just a second when he looked at them with a stern look, brown eyes overshadowed over by his orange hair. They hardened their postures nonetheless and jumped as the ball touched Kageyama's hands.

The only problem was, the ball had traveled in the opposite direction, towards the ace of the team who was already airborne as he brought his hand down onto the ball, sending it down on the other side of the court with a powerful thud. The only sound that was heard was the echoes of the spike and the ball bouncing it's way across the floor. Sweat was dripping down each players foreheads as they processed the win.

Soon, an eruption of cheers sounded through the gym as the Karasuno crowd yelled in victory. They gathered around and grouped up, all smiling at each other—with the exception of Tsukishima of course—spouting words of positivity.

"God dammit! Again?!" The coach of the aoba johsai volleyball team stood up and hunched down with his arms buffed out, holding a paper and pen in each hand. The team looked at him with sweating faces, nervously laughing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, this just means that we have to work more on the little things to get better." The team sighed in relief before a laugh emerged from the captains throat. The team turned to him with confused faces.

"Well then we should start right away! Right guys!" Iwaizumi chuckled at the brunettes claim. It seemed to get all the others hopes up again, guaranteeing the teams success in the future. The court was filled with cheers on each side. Oikawa looked over to his ace and grinned his way, getting a slight smile in return. 

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama were busy giving each other high fives as they all talked about the win. They weren't going to lie, the match was a pretty close game, but there were a few scenarios in which they were lucky and had an advantage, ultimately getting them the winning point in the end. All of the hard working practice hours really paid off.

Each player had a water bottle in their hand, either pouring some on their heads or drinking it to soothe their dry throats. The room though, was filled with chatter as both teams congratulated the other, conversing about volleyball related matters or just about random things. 

"And then when Asahi-senpai hit the ball, it was all like GwaHh, and then it hit the ground with a BAM. You know?!" Kageyama had a hard time listening to the shorter due to his choice of words, but he followed after some thinking process. They had towels hanging off their shoulders, occasionally grabbing it to dab some sweat of their necks or foreheads. In the end, they were both happy with the results. The sound of shoes squeaking towards them made their eyes diverted to the left of Hinata. 

"Tobio-chan, shrimpy-chan, congrats!" The brunette brought up both hands and rubbed the top of the first years heads, messing up their hair even more. There was a grunt of dissatisfaction and a loud 'hey!' when they felt the older male rub the top of their heads. Hinata stuck his tongue with a red face while Kageyama just went with a glare. Oikawa laughed as his tall figure stood over the two grumbling teammates. He took a sip of his own water bottle before resuming the conversation.

"But seriously, just wait until next time, we’ll hand your asses to you." Hinata laughed at him with a challenging grin that looked like it would brighten up any moment. Kageyama just shook his head at the short, giddy child's antics before smirking at the third year, seeing his smile twitch when he caught his former teammates cocky face.

' _That damned brat. Wait until we beat you next game. See who's smiling then_.' Oikawa's attention shifted over to the other Karasuno member, who was gulping down his drink and wiping his neck at the same time, and began to speak.

"Shrimp-chan can be scary when he wants. Haha, the look he sent us near the end of the game was just, phew. It sent chills." Hinata stopped what he was doing and glanced at the two who stared at him, expecting him to confirm his actions. Instead he went back to drinking his water and wiping the sweat off his forehead, completely ignoring the taller males. They stood there for a solid minute before realizing what he did.

"Hey...shrimpy, c'mon and answer us." Hinata drowned the complaining voice out, suddenly feeling very alert for some reason. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked forward, not seeing the hand in front of his face trying to get him to snap out of his concentration. Why was he feeling so cautious all of a sudden? It's not like he could get hurt here? This was only a gym for crying out loud, he'd never feel this attentive after a game before.

His two hands found each other behind his back and his fingers started playing around with each other as he just stared at nothing. Maybe he should go home with someone today. It was just a gut feeling but Hinata didn't want to feel scared tonight. They just beat Aoba Johsai again, no way was he going to sulk and pout around.

“Just do it. He'll snap out of it quicker." Hinata heard a sigh before two steps were taken towards him, though he turned around with a look that screamed death as Kageyama's hand rose up in preparation to hit his skull. The two taller males backed off when they saw the look.

"Look! There it is again!" Hinata blinked before letting up the look, shyly laughing after realizing what he did with pink dusting his cheekbones.

"M-my bad! Sometimes I just get so serious at times and focus really hard on things. Sorry if you didn't like it! I get it from my mom" Hinata bowed with a blush burning onto his face, feeling embarrassed for himself. Some of the team who was listening in on some of the conversation just chuckled at the flustered teen.

As time passed by, the players all got their stuff ready and were prepared to leave. They had visited Aoba Johsai again, so it'll take a while to get back to their own school to get things packed and set to go home. It was getting dark slowly, since the game had been so intense, but they were fine with it. Hinata and Kageyama sat in the back of the bus as always, though the process to get to school took a little while longer than the train considering the speed. Thirty minutes minimum for the bus if there wasn't any traffic, the train got there in just fifteen minutes if you took in that trains had no traffic and traveled faster than a normal vehicle. 

By 7:45 pm they arrived at Karasuno, each getting out with tired bodies and consciousness'. Hinata has gotten up a few seconds too late since the shoulder he had been resting on moved and his head fell. He wasn't fast to process what happened and just got up to get out of the bus, slightly blushing. His face was red but could easily be mistaken for the heat, his thoughts drifted off to the bus ride.

"Gah, I can't believe I slept on his shoulder! I'm such a dummy, dummy, dummy!" He squished his cheeks with his hands and growled as he looked down at his stuff which was on the ground waiting to get picked up and sorted out so he'd be able to get home.

A shiver went down his spine and he found himself unconsciously looking around him with wary eyes. There was that same feeling again.

He gulped before packing his stuff, hurriedly stuffing clothes inside his duffel bag and papers in his backpack. With a small grunt, he put the school bag on his shoulders and held the duffel bag with his left arm. Kicking off his volleyball shoes, he smoothly slipped on his regular pair and put the court shoes in the storage with the rest. He left the shoes there since it provided him one less weight to carry (or was it two less weights?) and it would have no way of getting lost. He sighed in content after stretching his back, hearing a few satisfying pops in response before running to the tall setter who was making his way towards the exit of the gym. 

"KAGEYAMAAAA—ack" he felt a hard, flat, something against the front of his body. Peeling himself back, he realized that the wall had caught him. He frowned. Would it be caught, or would it be hit? Hinata was too occupied to care at the moment.

"Why'd you do that bakageyama?!" The setter slightly scoffed before answering with a sneering tone. "You were running at me full speed, dumbass. What was I supposed to do? Get hit?" Hinata pouted at him, face pulling off a ripe tomato look as he grumbled and walked in front of the taller boy.

Meanwhile, Kageyama couldn't take his eyes off the middle blocker as his hunch's up shoulders and short build walked in front of him. It was...distracting as he thought more of it. If he had to be honest about it, the distraction wasn’t all that bad. More pleasant really.

He shook his head and walked out, following Hinata with a soft gaze directed to his back as he followed the small teen. They both started their tread towards the bike slots, finding Hinata's bike and having him drop his duffel bag on its back, small, metal basket. Soon they had started talking as they walked, volleyball mostly until they had reached the small store Ukai worked at. The carrot topped head found himself going inside, finding the meat bun section and scooping up three in his hands. He'll give one to Kageyama and eat one on his way home, saving the third for Natsu when he got home.

He had already texted his mom before the game with Aoba Johsai, saying that he might be home late and to not worry if he did since the game would be really intense and could drag out for a while. She only replied with an okay and a thumbs up, encouraging him on his teams possible win. 

He looked at Ukai who was already at the counter, raising an eyebrow at the teen, before taking the soon to be purchased and scanning them. Shouyou took out a ten but he was immediately given the bag and ushered out of the store. He turned and saw his coach smiling at him, canines glinting under the street lights as he watched him.

"That's a congratulations present on today's win." Hinata didn't even want to question how the older male had gotten to his shop in time before realizing that he owned a car. He smiled and bowed ninety degrees as he spoke.

"Ah! Thank you so much coach Ukai, I appreciate it very much! Have a good night!" He waved at the man before turning to Kageyama who was holding onto his bike for him. He took a few steps towards him before plucking a still warm meat bun and shoving it into the setters face. He looked back at the shop once more, cheekily smiling know what his coach did.   
  


Hinata knew that the shop was suppose to close twenty minutes earlier (of course he would, he was a regular), and the coach would’ve known better to close the shop prior to the game since he would have been going home right after anyways. But because of today’s win, he let the ginger head teen and given him free food.   
  


Hinata hummed, seeing right pass the older mans stern face.  


His coach may have looked like a delinquent, he probably was, but he had a heart made of gold.   
  


The teen turned back around towards his setter.

"Isn't it cool! Coach gave these to me for free! He said congratulations Bakageyama, isn't that great!" The raven head tsked but had a slight smile on his face, feeling pride in being able to beat Oikawa's team once again. He then took the meat bun, holding it in his hands to get rid of the cold. They kept getting better and better as time goes by. It was now late January and they were all hyped up. It's been a while since they were invited to any of the schools for a good match. 

Hinata shivered a little after a breeze had swept by, feeling goosebumps forming on his arms. He rubbed them through his thin sweater, bringing his hands up afterwards to puff some warm air on them as a source of heat. He and the other walked by each other with silence shrouding around them. Hinata made sure to keep his bicycle balanced as he pulled out his own steamy meat stuffed in fluffy white bread. He had a smile on his face as he thought of what to do that weekend. 

“Hey, hey, Kageyama.” Blue eyes turned to clash with brown as they stood there in the chilly night, walking next to each other with warm bodies. Hinata puffed out some air, seeing it slightly fog up the air for a moment before going back to talking.

“Did you think we did good at the game?” Kageyama blinked, thinking back to the game earlier that day. 

‘ _I guess we did pretty good_.’

He nodded along with his thoughts, seeing Hinata smile and eyes shining.

“…soooo…Do you wanna come over this weekend? We don’t need to play volleyball or anything, though it’d be fun maybe once. I just have nothing to do until Monday and…” he looked up at the setter with a pink face, Kageyama didn’t know if it was from the cold, or from him asking that question, but he couldn’t help but stare at the carrot tops face as it looked ready for his answer. He felt his cheeks warming up a little before raising his scarf to cover it up. He pursed his lips as he thought about it.

Spending quality time with Hinata sounds like fun. Tobio was thinking too hard, but he weighed his options. It was easy to say which one he chose. He’d rather not be embarrassed today if he started stuttering. And the fact that Hinata already made him jittery at the gym surrounded by people, he wouldn’t be able to fathom what he’d be like alone with him and possible his family.

“Maybe next time.” And just like that he’s never felt more guilt in his life as he watched Hinata’s happy expression melt and mold into a sad frown. But as fast as it came, it had disappeared and he had another smile on his face.

“That’s okay, you’re probably busy.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama hated lying, but he didn’t want Hinata to question why he didn’t want to come. Another chilly breeze swept by them as they got closer to the intersection where they both had to separate. There was an awkward silence as they walked next to each other, not saying anything until they got to the intersection. 

“So, see you Monday…Bakageyama.” He got a hum in reply before turning and walking away. Hinata smiled as he gripped the handles of his bike, waiting for something.

“You too!”

Hinata waited only the few second silence before he heard a shout.

“…DUMBASS!” Hinata could only laugh as he turned the corner, no longer hearing Kageyama’s cursing. He exhaled loudly and looked up at the starry night sky, seeing many beautiful lights along with the moon shine above him. The corners of his lips lifted as he walked down the sidewalk, passing under broken and working street lights. A yawn emerged from his mouth as tear dots appeared at the corner of his eyes. He glanced at his wrist watch, letting his eyes slightly widen.

9:13 pm

The wind howled slightly as Hinata brought his arms closer together. He stopped and put the bikes peg down, going down to tie his shoe laces that somehow were unlaced. He stood back up after five seconds and rolled his neck, feeling a few pops.

“I should probably ride my bike. It‘d be faster.” He muttered under his breath before swinging a leg over the seat and to the other side. He seated himself on the hard cushion and adjusted the straps on his backpack to be tighter so it wouldn’t fall off his shoulders. Turning, he took the strap of the duffel bag and tied it to the basket, assuring it from flying off of the bike. He put the peg back up and slowly started pushing on the pedal with one foot. 

Kicking off the ground he started normally biking, going an average speed as he passed by small buildings. He usually saves his energy so he could use the remaining to quickly pedal up the hills to his house, but something—like a nagging feeling at the back of his head he couldn’t shake off—told him that he shouldn’t be going too slow at the moment. 

So, Hinata went a little faster than usual, wearily looking around from time to time to see if anything suspicious stuck out. The air brushed past his face, making him scrunch up his nose to get rid of the coldness.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. Not like a car’s gonna come out of no where and hit me.” Hinata kept to himself, taking note of the hill he always went up and down on the way too and from school. He let himself relax as he got closer to his neighborhood, trying to get rid of the lingering paranoia. Nothing bad was going to happen.   
  
  


He hummed at his thought, nodding along to it to reassure himself of his safety. And soon enough, he let his body relax and feet slow the peddles, going a relatively nice pace. He breathed in the fresh cold air, feeling as it slightly stung his nostrils, but he ignored it as he took in the calming scent of the night.

Though, his peacefulness didn’t last long in the end.

Before Hinata could even scream or make some sort of noise of surprise, the arm that stuck out of the alleyway wrapped around his neck and he was jerked back from his bike, seeing it kick forward before falling down without balance. 

“HELP—“ Hinata’s mouth was covered as he tried calling out for aid.

And before he even knew it he was pulled into darkness.


	2. Ribbons of Red and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tried, he really did. But no matter how many times he says please or no or stop, there are still people out there who don’t give a shit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING — RAPE!!! You have been warned.

Hinata struggled as he felt fear burst through his veins. The hand covering his mouth was big and had a very strong grip, making the teen cry in pain as he was dragged further back into the alleyway. Tears were already leaking from his eyes like downpour as he got further pulled into the alleyway, the bike forgotten with its wheel spinning around. 

Brown eyes darted around as he twisted and turned against the man's grip, but his mouth was pushed against harder as he tried to scream—which would no doubt leave a bruise,

The thoughts of death immediately plagued his mind as he struggled and cried against his capturers hand. He winced as his hair was tightly pulled and yelped when the arm tightened around his throat, blocking off his oxygen.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” He shook his head against the man's hand and tried to pull away, hearing the man's disgusting cooing. He kicked his feet at the man, hearing him grunt before he was thrown against the brick wall. Hinata winced when his head came into contact with the rough and hard surface, shakily bringing his hand to the back of his head to feel the forming bump and a warm substance that wasn’t usually there.

He slid down the wall, legs no longer being able to hold him as he felt his body go numb. His chest heaved unnaturally as he hiccuped and hyperventilated. 

He looked up at the man who had his phone out, shining it on him with his flashlight. 

“Don’t worry, boy. This won’t take too long.” The ginger yelped feeling a boot come into contact with his chest, making his back press up against the wall even more as he was pushed. He coughed and moved as best as he could, but the foot was pushed up harshly against him, making him whimper as the pain made itself known.

“Stop…please stop. I want to go home.” The middle blocker pleaded as he tried to push the man's boot off him. That only earned him a harder pressure added on to his chest. He heard the sound of a few snaps before he realized that the man was taking pictures of him. He tried to use his hands to push the man's shoe off but he soon found himself sighing out in relief as the man's foot was off of him, saving him the energy of using more of his muscle.

The orange head volleyball player was already so sore and tired out from the game they had that day, he couldn’t use as much strength as he could to push the man’s hands away as he grabbed onto the teens face. 

He saw a sinister smile in the darkened alleyway and he was faced with a bright screen. He looked over the text message and his eyes darted over to the sent pictures. Suddenly, he felt like throwing up.

Hinata wanted to desperately claw the phone out of the man's grasp and smash it into a thousand pieces, but he was scared of what was to come if he did that. So he could only stare, horrifyingly, at the pictures of him being pressed up against the wall, with red puffy eyes and water streaming down his face. 

But he was mostly focused on the text messages.

<< **‘He’s a cutie, right? How much do you think he’ll be worth?’**

Shouyou’s breath hitched when a message popped up, getting sent to the same number the man had texted. 

>> **He really is a cutie. Make sure you properly train him. I’ll give you three weeks tops. Don’t disappoint me, the boss only wants the best.**

The color had instantly drained out of the gingers face. 

He didn’t want to do this. 

The fifteen year olds eyes flew to the man's smiling face. He shook his head frantically at the male and tried to crawl to the side but was instantly smacked, making him wince and still.

“Please…please please please don’t do this…I don’t wanna do this…please don’t make me do this.” Hinata felt his face being gently caressed but knew better than to let his mind relax just a little. He sobbed and kept shaking his head, trying to push the man's hands away. 

“Shh shh shh…hey…it won’t hurt, but if you struggle then I can’t help but be rough. You get what I mean, right?” Hinata brought up his fist and weakly punched at the man, but his wrist was caught and he was met with another slap. He hiccuped, staring at the man's face as it morphed into anger. 

“You fucking  _ bitch _ . I said not to struggle, and what do you fucking do? You struggle.” He grabbed the teens hair and Hinata wailed out and grabbed at the mans hands, trying to get him to let go, but it didn’t help as he was tugged and brought to a dirty stool. He screamed out in pain being thrown to the ground next to the black seat and something was suddenly stuffed into his mouth. He gagged against it before realizing that some sort of cloth was put into his mouth.

Trying to sit up he made an attempt to spit it out but he was shoved against the ground roughly and he heaved when another weight added itself on top of him. Before the fabric could fully get out of his mouth, a hand shoved it right back in and tied some sort of rope into his mouth and around his head.

Shouyou cried out as he felt himself get rolled over so he was laying on his stomach, back facing the man. The humiliation swarmed up in his chest as he sniveled and felt his eyes sting.

Hands gripped his shirt and began lifting it, making Hinata shake his head rapidly and move from under the older man. 

But he wasn’t strong enough.

Because no matter what, he can never do things on his own. He always needed a person to lean on.

The minutes passed by and Hinata felt shame fill him from the bottom and up, being left in nothing but his underwear to keep him covered. He shivered as the wind nibbled at his skin, racking more shivers throughout his body. 

Then, he froze. 

Hearing a grunt and the sound of a zipper going down was all it took to make the teen realize what was happening. The next thing he knew, he could hear the sound of spitting and the action of rubbing skin with the substance. He cried out and tried to wiggle out from under the man but he was too heavy to escape from.

_ ‘Please no. Nonononono…please…I wanna go home…I don’t want this.’  _ The ginger could only cry with his muffled whimpers as he felt the man above him doing something he didn’t want to even think about.

Soon enough, he heard another grunt and something warm spilling onto his back. He heard a chuckle and felt the big hand grab his hair again. He mewled with tears sliding down his face as he felt something wet and warm go from the nape of his neck to his ear lobe, and then the feeling of something nipping on his ear cartilage. He whimpered when the tie came loose and the fabric came out of his mouth. He looked down realizing it was a black sock.

But the sock wasn’t clean. 

The white stain marks on the dark fabric proved that. 

Before Hinata could wipe away the drool coming down from his lips, his hands were taken a hold of and he found himself backed against the wall painfully. The man's hands left the smaller males' wrists and quickly wound themselves in his hair, gripping it harshly as Hinata cried and wiped his face. 

“Suck.” 

The demand was simple, but it took one look at the man’s package for Shouyou to shake his head and cover his mouth with his hands, sobs escaping from them as he kept shaking his head. 

Death was so much better than this.

Just kill him already.

Let him die.

Kill him.

“I said, SUCK IT GOD DAMMIT.” The doe-eyed boy’s hands were forcefully torn from his mouth and he let out a pained gasp when his hair was tugged hardly. He hadn’t realized what was planned until he felt the man’s cock ram itself into his mouth and hit the back of his throat making him gag at the size. He cried and allowed the man to go in and out of his mouth, but that didn’t seem to please him all that well.

“You fucking bitch, you better suck…or how would you like it if I went to your house and did this to one of your loved ones? Would you be fine with that?” Hinata’s eyes widened and the thought of his mother or sister going through this made his stomach churn. 

Hesitantly, he brought up one hand and held the base of the dark man's dick, slowly taking his mouth off and licking the tip of it experimentally. He cried while watching the man flinch and figured he wasn’t doing anything too bad.

He held in the bile trying to make itself up his throat and latched onto just the tip of the man’s stick, sucking it while using his hand to go up and down on the skin. 

A few more seconds passed before Hinata had fit as much as he could in his mouth before bobbing his head and using his hand to pump the remaining bits of the man’s cock, the other free hand massaging his ball sack. 

He groaned, letting his eyes close painfully when the man pulled at his hair more, the vibration through his groan making him grunt as it was sent up his cock.

“Yeah. Just like that baby boy.” Hinata could only cry as he felt the man start to shove him onto his length more, making him gag each time it hit the back of his throat.

He was so disgusting.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

But if he didn’t do this then Natsu and his mother could have this happening to them right now.

He didn’t want that.

He flinched when the man held his face steady on his member, nose pressed up against the skin above his cock. 

“You better swallow you little slut.” Hinata felt his eyes widened. He couldn’t even pull away when a warm, salty, disgusting substance shot into his mouth, he gagged before forcing himself to swallow the cum. 

“Oh god~ that felt amazing.” Hinata felt a bit of his body sag, hopeful that this was the last thing he had to do.

He was proven wrong when he was pulled up and slammed into the stool, knocking the air out of him. His stomach ached as it came into contact with the cold metal, making his nipples harden. He struggled to push back but he felt any strength he once had seep out of his being. 

“Please…please stop. I-I don’t want to do this. Please stop. Please please pleasepleaseplease. No.” He tried to kick but an elbow hammered down on his back and he jolted in pain, whimpering at the blow.

“Now be an obedient little slut and let me take you.” Hinata shook his head and wailed as his last piece of clothing was pulled off, exposing his private parts to the stranger. He felt the coldness creep down towards his junk and he tried to close his thighs around it as much as possible, but his legs were wedged open and a big hand took a hold of his slightly hardened member.

“So you like being talked to like a filthy whore? You like being taken advantage of don’t you? You disgusting slut. I can’t wait to fill you up.” He moved his hand up and down on the boy's smaller package, smirking at the teens' reaction. Shouyou shook his head at every single word the man said.

He didn’t like this.

This was disgusting.

But why was his body reacting this way?

The only way it could be reacting this way was if he liked it.

He didn’t like it though.

Did he secretly like this?

That’s disgusting.

Disgusting disgusting disgusting—

He felt himself release and white temporarily blinded him. 

The next moment, three fingers were being shoved into his mouth without warning. He tried to pull away but the other hand kept his head in place.

He couldn’t take much more of this. 

He doesn’t want to do this.

Anything was better than this.

Why couldn’t he have just been robbed.

He lathered the fingers with his saliva, making sure to push it in between and all around, coating them really good before they were pulled out of his mouth.

“Please. We—we don’t have to do this. I won’t tell anyone about you, I swear, please just let me g—.” He felt the man put the gag around his mouth again and he sobbed, feeling a dry finger circle his hole. 

He felt humiliation build up more as he heard another snap of a camera. He wailed through the bag and felt the drool slide down his cheek and to his neck. 

It was then he let out a scream of pain when all three of the fingers he had sucked on were shoved into him, not even stopping to let the kid get used to the feeling. The fingers were just rammed into his hole repeatedly, going in knuckles deep. 

That’s when he felt it, when he felt the curve of the man's fingers he could help but let out a small pleasurable mewl. Hearing a chuckle from behind, the man kept doing that, hearing the teen crying but also letting out lewd sounds of ecstasy as he rammed his fingers into his ass. 

With enough of a struggle, he spit the gag out of his mouth with haste.

“No more— Please no more– ah~ guh…” he sobbed feeling his body betray him and letting pleasure course through his veins. His eyesight got dark but he couldn’t pass out for some reason. 

He let out a breath of relief when the fingers exited him and he let his small sobs die down.

Then he felt like he was being ripped into two. He felt his skin around his hole rip at the much larger object that pounded into him. He screamed but it was cut off by the man's hand as it covered his mouth. 

Hinata could only cry and cry and cry, and take it until it was over.

And it lasted too long for him. 

He remembered every second the man had exited his cock before thrusting it back in.

He remembered being flipped over and brought to the ground, having the man throw his legs over his shoulders to get better access to him. 

He remembered being treated like a filthy, dirty, bitchy whore. 

He remembered everything. 

When it finally ended, and the man had exited his hole with a pop, he could feel the mixture of blood and cum drizzling down his hole as the man buckled up his pants and crouched down next to the teen.

“Same thing tomorrow.” Hinata didn’t want to go.

But he thought of his family, and what would happen if they were in his place.

So he nodded to the stranger and saw him smile and walk off.

“Good.”

Hinata could only look up at the sky for an hour or so before weakly getting up and putting the disgusting clothes back on. 

He then weakly made his way back to his house, body sore, and slowly walked with his bike and belongings up the mountains hills.

It was when he reached his house that he felt safe. 

It was all dark, but when he entered he smelt the homey air and did his best to smile.

Hinata cried as he went up the stairs.

He cried putting his school things in the corner of his room. 

He cried while stripping the clothes and putting them in a plastic bag to keep as a reminder for his family’s safety.

He cried as he took a scalding hot shower and used the hard scrubber to rub his skin raw in hopes of getting rid of the feeling of dirtiness.

He cried as he turned the nozzle and let the chilly water freeze him in hopes of getting his skin to split like it usually did with glass.

He cried a lot that night. But it was better to cry now than later. He could handle this.

His family would be safe.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. I’ll make sure that when I do end up finishing this fan fiction I’ll go back and fix it.


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata couldn’t run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was…’busy’.

When Thursday rolled around the next day, it was filled with nothing but pain for Shouyou. The first thing he woke up to was the extreme pain he felt all over his body. He winced as he sat up, feeling like his lower back was being stabbed repeatedly. 

Taking in a shaky breath he looked towards his alarm to see the time shining on it.

5:04 am

That would’ve been too early for the normal Shouyou in the morning, but now he realized how much of a blessing it was in this situation. 

He was vibrating in pain with every move he made as he got up from his bed and grabbed his school clothes flinching if he bent down too much or sat down. The walk to the shower was harder than he thought it out to be.

The pain was unbearable, but he had to deal with it the best he could. He had too.

His scalding hot shower consisted of him scratching and rubbing at his skin so hard it started to redden a little too much.

When he had gotten home that night, he did as best as he could to get the strangers sperm out of his hole, but no matter how many times he tried he still felt like he was filled with all sorts of filthy things. 

Hinata watched as the pinkish color drained from in between his legs and down the drain, making him realize just how torn up he was. 

He didn’t think he could do practice that day. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t want the others finding out about the situation he was in. 

He’d have to come up with a reasonable lie. 

He sighed before exiting the shower and carefully applying some concealer his mother gave him for Halloween to his bruises on his arms and legs. Though, he’d have to carefully use this one since it was the only one he had and he couldn’t ask his mom for more. 

The bruise on his neck that was also in the shape of two hands was covered up with a decent amount of concealer that it didn’t even look noticeable. It didn’t really look like Hinata had a concealer on unless you looked very closely and rubbed your hand on him for good measures.

With a sigh, Hinata put on his uniform and walked out of the bathroom, going into his room to pick up his school stuff when he noticed the plastic bag in the corner of his room. 

Biting his lip, he looked around before making a decision on where to put it. 

Grabbing the bag's bunny ears from the knot, he crouched down and slid it under his bed, keeping it there for some time while he tried to figure out what to do with it. 

Shouyou made his way downstairs, seeing his mother already up and cooking breakfast. With a sigh, he rolled his neck and bobbed on the tips of his toes before putting on the best smile he could.

“Hey mom! Whatcha cookin?” He watched as she turned her head and smiled brightly at him, making his own smile falter for a split second before he faked a yawn.

Good. Don’t let her suspect anything.

“Just some eggs and sausage. You and Natsu still need protein, plus breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” She didn’t think too much of the yawn. That’s good.

“G’morning mommy, Sho…” The latter turned around and eyed his sister, seeing her sluggishly walk into the room while rubbing her eyes and clutching her pink bear. He smiled at her, and patted the seat next to him, watching her smile before clumsily crawling her way onto the chair, providing her big brother with one of her morning hugs.

“You came home a little late Shouyou. Did your game really take that long?” The boy froze for a split second before feigning an hiccup, he patted his chest in false alarm before laughing, ruffling his little sister's hair. Side glancing to his mom, he almost sighed in relief when she thought nothing of the conversation.

“Yeah, we played against the Grand Kings team. You should've seen your big brother! I was all like NRoom and GwAH and KapOW! It was really cool Natsu! I felt like I was flying. It felt like a swoOSH whenever I jumped into the air!” His eyes shine when he talks about volleyball and his sister obviously knew that, so when she saw the same glimmer in his eyes when he talked so passionately about his sports, she didn’t have any doubts on trusting his words. But that’s what didn’t sit well with her. She didn’t know what it was, but something was up.

Shouyou squished his little sister's cheeks, laughing at her as she giggled and pushed his hands away with false anger.

“Shooooo…I don’t like it when you pinch my cheeks, that hurts!” The teen felt so happy with his family, he watched as his mother happily brought them their plates of food and as his sister laughed with him as he told her funny jokes or occurrences that happened to him at practice.

But then he realized what happened. His face dimmed down a little, recalling the man’s words when he didn’t get what he wanted.

“ _…or how would you like it if I went to your house and did this to one of your loved ones? Would you be fine with that?_ ”

Suddenly, he didn’t want to eat anymore. He looked at his mother and sister as they kissed each other on the cheeks and wiped the others cheeks off because they still had food in their mouth.

He couldn't imagine them not smiling like that anymore. 

He couldn’t imagine them not being in his life at all. He realized just how unbearable he would be with his life if he didn’t have them. Before they could look his way, he ignored the stabbing pain in his lower back side when he stood up too quickly, faking the betrayal in his voice.

“Hey! What about me!? Where’s my hug!?” The girls laughed, pulling him in, making them all laugh as they waited a few seconds in the warmth of each other's arms before the siblings mother shooed them off to get the rest of their stuff ready for school. 

There was no suspicion of him in his household. 

And he was thankful for that.

It was school he had to worry about, more or less his team.

Waving goodbye to his mother and sister, he took off on his bike, letting the pain show on his face when they were out of sight. Wincing at the stinging he felt from his hard seat, he tried his best to deal with it. Better to get used to it so he can deal with it without too much struggle in future cases. 

By the time he reached the school gates, his body was begging him to stop and just lay down somewhere, but he continued to get off his bike and proceed to lock it up with the other few bicycles that were already secured. He turned around and winced as he walked towards the school entrance, purposely trying to avoid anyone going to the gym to see him. 

Except, of course lady luck has never really liked him, because before he could come anywhere near the schools doors, an arm was thrown over his shoulder, making him bite the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning in pain. His eyes watered feeling even the slightest weight being pressured on him making his backside hurt and throb in agony.

“Yo, Hinata, my sweet, adorable, kouhai! I don’t know how damaged your head got from everyone’s serves that managed to hit your face, but it must’ve been a lot if you aren’t going the right direction. Here I’ll help you!” He heard Tanaka’s voice right in his ear, making him wince as he got pulled in the direction of the gym. 

Hinata owlishly blinked as he was dragged towards the gymnasium, before finally catching up with his situation. Pulling out of his friend's grasp, he nervously smiled at the bald headed male who was giving him a confused expression, before slowly inching away. 

“I’m sorry Tanaka-senpai, but after the game yesterday, I got a really bad muscle spasm while I was riding my bike home. I don’t feel so good right now. Maybe after school I’ll go over and try?” Hinata put on a guilty face and lowered his head, letting his eyes water.

_‘Yeah…except the spasm is more like I took a bath with boiling water and I’m experiencing the after effects.’_

“Hey hey, it’s all good Hinata, you just go to class, I’ll tell Sugawara what happened, okay?” The ginger looked back up and gave a remorseful smile, before hugging the second year. With a surprised yelp, Tanaka’s eyes widened and looked down at Hinata before smiling and hugging him back, one arm going around his neck, and the other rubbing his head playfully.

Hinata twitched, ignoring the pain that erupted from his scalp when the older teammate went over his bump a few times. He let it go though and let the pain be before pulling away. 

“Welp, I gotta go Tanaka-senpai! See you guys later.” Hinata turned around, and despite his body’s protests, he began skipping like usual Hinata Shouyou would, wincing when he felt like he tore some skin in his lower half. He bit his lip and slowed down to a walk, going into the building and heading towards his class.

Meanwhile, Tanaka watched as the sunshine teen skipped away. He bit his lip in concentration, feeling put off by the other's action. 

It was almost like he had rehearsed his lines. The teen shook his head with a frowned and instead, turned his direction to his hand.

_Was there always a bump on Hinata’s head?_

  
  
  
  


“Sugawara-san!” The light haired boy turned around, facing his Kouhai as he walked up to him. The third year smiled before waving him over.

“Oh, Tanaka, we were just about to start! Do you know where Hinata is? Kageyama didn’t see him when he came this morning and left when he didn’t show up at the time he usually was at the rack.” The bald student laughed quietly before speaking.

“Well, I did see him on my way here. I actually started bringing him with me but he stopped me and said that he wasn’t coming to morning practice today.” Everyone whipped their heads around - except Tsukishima who just glanced out of curiosity before going back to his business - when they heard the words come out of the second year's mouth. Kageyama made his way over with an angry frown.

“What the hell was that dumbass’ excuse? He can’t just say that and walk off—“ Daichi patted the first year's shoulder in reassurance.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama. I’m sure there’s a valid reason for this.” He turned back to Tanaka and nodded, letting the teen continue.

“He said that after the game, when he was riding his bike up the hills he got all sorts of muscle cramps. The poor guy looked very tired too. I hope you don’t mind Captain.” The brunette smiled and shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. After all, he does live on a mountain…and the game was torture. I almost injured myself too walking up my house's steps. Hopefully, he’ll be back soon.” With that, the team nodded and got to practice. Their day went on as usual and they went to classes all the same. 

Kageyama had a few suspicions when he saw that the orange head was actually paying attention in class with a dreaded look in his eyes. He shrugged it off though. Probably just despised school.

And soon everyone was out by the sound of the bell, promptly ignoring all of the teachers ‘the bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do.’ 

Right now, Kageyama waited by the front doors as everyone got out of the halls as quickly as possible. The decoy, though, was sure taking his sweet, lovely time. Tapping his foot with anticipation, Kageyama stood a while longer before seeing a mop of orange hair out of his peripheral view. Turning, he arched his eyebrow at the teens expression of unease as he dragged himself towards the door, seemingly in a trance.

“Oi! Dumbass. Do you _want_ to be late for practice?” That seemed to get him out of his little day dream since he looked up with a questioning look. Upon seeing who it was, the doe-eyed boy growled.

“So what if I do, Bakageyama? What are you going to do about it?” The snarky reply made the taller males eyes widen a fraction before he huffed and grabbed the others sleeve, starting to drag him towards the gym. 

“I won’t let you. You’re going to spike my tosses and that’s the end of story, no objections.” Hinata sputtered out a few weak insults at the male before trying to pull away, slightly wincing as Kageyama adjusted his grip from his sleeve to the boy's forearm. He was holding on tightly to one of the bruises. 

The ginger sighed, realizing that the idiot wouldn’t let up. Besides, he missed practice that morning, he can’t miss it again. Consider this his make up with his partner.

Nibbling on the inside of his cheek, Hinata watched as they entered the club room to grab their stuff. The only other people there were Sugawara and Yamaguchi who were talking privately in the corner, with the freckled boy blushing at something the third year had said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Suga-san!” Yamaguchi bowed before standing up and heading out with a smile on his face, not needing to get anything since he was already changed. 

Hinata ignored Kageyama as he started to set down his things and grab his stuff so he could change in the bathroom downstairs. He was watching Suga with a contemplative thought.

‘ _Suga’s good at advice…maybe I should ask him…_ ’ Hinata held on to the thought, following Kageyama’s example and getting his stuff organized too. It was until he was ready, Suga had started to make his way out of the room, making him reach out and tap him.

“Wait Sugawara-senpai!” he turned around to face Hinata and gave a small smile.

“You got something on your mind, Hinata?” Shouyou sweated, feeling like he was about to expose himself right then and there to the vice captain. 

“Uhm…” he looked towards the black haired setter who was still waiting by the door. Seeing the action, Sugawara turned around and waved Kageyama off.

“You can go, Kageyama. I need to speak with Hinata real quick.” He got a nod in response and the blue eyed teen took off, not waiting another second to ditch the ginger.

“What did you want to speak with me about, Hinata?” The said boy inhaled sharply before exhaling. Suga really did know everything by the look on people's faces. The boy twiddled with his thumbs and closed the door before sitting on the floor with the light haired teen.

“Uhm…Suga-san…if you have a perfectly normal life…but something unexpected happens to you in which you can never take back…how would you get over it?” Suga stared in surprise at the teens anxious face as he spoke. He wanted to ask what brought that question up, but he didn’t want to push the younger teens buttons.

“Well, I don’t think everyone can just ‘get over it’ if something bad happened to them. Not everyone has the ability to forgive and forget if what happened to them was something traumatic.” Hinata nodded, looking down with furrowed eyebrows as he thought. When another question came up, he faced Suga again.

“What if…what if it keeps happening. The same thing keeps happening because it’s doing it on purpose?” Slightly confused and worried, Suga answered as best as he could.

“Well then, you should get help. It’s the only logical thing to do— Hinata, what’s all this about, if I may ask? You’re scaring me.” He watched as the younger boy shifted uncomfortably and twitched as he made any slight movements. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached forward and rubbed the teens head.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here for you, Hinata. Alright?” The teen nodded in response, making Suga sigh and embrace the smaller male in his arms, petting his hair softly. He frowned when he felt the bump on his head, worry only increasing. 

“Well, you can tell me when you’re ready. Does that sound fair?” Hinata nodded into Suga’s arms before retracting himself, getting rid of his pained face when he left the boys shoulder. 

They both got up and started heading back towards the gym, Hinata following behind his senior.

‘ _Sorry Sugawara-senpai…I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to tell you_.’

They got into the gym where everyone was doing warm ups, Hinata was told to take it easy by the coach and Daichi, so he did. He didn’t push himself if he felt the twinge of pain in his lower back, or when he received a ball and it hit one of his many bruises. 

But when he started his practice with Kageyama…

“Hey, Bakageyama! Can you toss to me? I want to see if I can at least try spiking it.” The dark haired setter nodded and threw the ball to Yachi who was standing on the sidelines watching them. Getting into position, Hinata narrowed his eyes and watched the two as they moved. 

Once the ball touched Kageyama’s hands, Hinata had jumped as high as he could, feeling the abrupt pain in his backside, making him stiffly grunt. Nonetheless, when the ball had made it in front of him he wasted no time in bringing his hand down on it, feeling the material touch his palm for a second before disappearing on the other side of the court with a bang. 

Though, when he came into contact with the ground, a tremor shook his body as he groaned in pain.

“Oi? Dumbass? Are you okay?” The team turned to the two because of the question. And when they saw the shorter male hunched over, their worry grew. 

“Hey, maybe you should sit this one out, Hinata. Get some rest.” He didn’t make any objections to the captain's suggestion as he nodded and walked over to the side, taking a seat on the floor with a wince. 

Seeing him finally resting with his figure relaxed and eyes closed, Suga pulled Tanaka, Daichi, and Kageyama to the side. 

“Do you think anything’s going on with Hinata? He’s acting a little off for just having a muscle spasm.” Daichi stayed quiet, not knowing anything about the current situation. Tanaka nervously spoke.

“Well, he seemed really out of it this morning. When he hugged me I felt a bump on his head, it might be my imagination though, I don’t know. And when he skipped away he stopped too quickly and started walking, but he's probably just sore. He seemed really anxious too.” Suga frowned.

“No, he definitely has a bump on his head. As for what caused it, I’m not sure. Accident maybe?” Seeing Kageyama with a frown on his face, he turned over to him, watching him think.

“Is there something on your mind, Kageyama?” The first year looked up in surprise before nodding. They watched his face scrunch up as he spoke.

“During class he genuinely paid attention and took a lot of notes. He did look tired and exhausted though…” Sugawara nodded and made sure to type that on his phone which he pulled out of his pocket a few seconds back. He’ll make sure to do some research later. 

“Alright, just…keep an eye on him, okay?” They nodded before being shooed off by the captain's second in command so they could practice more before the day ended.

_‘I really hope it’s just nothing and we were all paranoid.’_

  
  
  
  


“Bye guy’s, see you tomorrow!” Everyone said their parting’s as they walked in different directions, the power duo splitting off from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi when their turn came up. They were walking in silence from there on out as they let their breath drag out in short puffs of fog. The annoying clinking of Hinata’s bike went unnoticed seeing as both the teens were in thought.

The wind pushed past their heads and ruffled their hair as they put one foot in front of the other. Both feeling tired from the day.

Gulping, Kageyama glanced at the ginger headed decoy, wondering if he should break the silence. It would be awkward, but they wouldn’t have to wait around like this, right? Maybe he should just let the thought go and finally speak when he says goodbye for the night. 

He discarded the idea, trying to flip through his options.

“If you want to say something, then talk. No one’s stopping you.” He blinked in surprise hearing the boys blunt voice, almost sounding like he didn’t want to do this. Had he been spacing off for that long?

“I don’t want to talk.” That earned him an elbow to his side, making him glare at the shorter boy.

“Of course you don’t. Not like you were just staring at me with a troubling look on your face. I totally imagined that.” Hinata added an eye roll to his sarcastic tone, showing that the setter wasn’t fooling anyone. The dark haired setter frowned and stared angrily at him. 

_I can do what I want. Why do you talk as if you know me?_

“I really don’t want to talk to you. Why is that a problem? You’re fine just by yourself, your mouth can probably do much more than mine. You count as two people, so can you shut up?” Oh shit, he didn’t mean to say that. 

_Take it back, take it back you fucking dimwit._

“Haha…yeah…and you should be glad your mouth hasn’t done what mine has.” Kageyama froze hearing the quiet reply. 

_Why did that sound bad?_

He slowly turned to face Hinata, seeing his darkened expression and the hint of fear as his knuckles turned white while gripping his bike.

“Hinata, I didn’t mean to— what do you mean by that?” He tried to grasp the males shoulders but he suddenly made his turn and was walking towards the direction of his neighborhood.

They made it to their intersection already? But that was too fast.

He watched helplessly as the teen walked away, stopping briefly to turn his head.

“You’re lucky. That’s all I’m going to say.” He disappeared around the corner, leaving Kageyama in his thoughts. Grunting in unsatisfaction, he turned and marched home, pulling out his own phone in the process and going to his text messages.

**< < Suga, I think there ** **_is_ ** **something going on with Hinata. It might be serious.**

He shut off his phone and stuffed it back inside his sweater compartment. Combing his fingers through his hair, he groaned as he adjusted his backpack and duffel bag straps on his shoulders. 

_‘Come on Hinata…give me some clues.’_ Kageyama’s thoughts were filling his mind, he felt like screaming. He shouldn't be thinking this hard about something, nonetheless a person. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? He gripped his head in frustration before giving up, deciding to just drag himself home and sleep on his nice, comfortable, soft bed.

  
  
  
  


Hinata didn’t like the way his stomach churned as he approached the alleyway at a slow speed, hoping that everything was just fine and the man wasn’t waiting for him to show up right around that corner. He sweated and shivered against the cold night air, his clothes doing nothing to prevent the cold from getting in. He stopped and put his bike to the side of a building, walking to the end where he peered into the shadows. Seconds flew by and Hinata had a twinge of hope when no sound came from the dark narrow space.

“Yo, there you are, little bird. Almost thought you weren’t coming.” Biting his lip, Hinata turned to see the man standing right behind him, grinning widely. The teen couldn’t move as the man grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the alleyway. 

“W-w-where are we going?” The ginger was scared. He was so scared. His legs were trembling and his eyes watering, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he struggled to stay on his feet. He could feel the cool air surrounding them nibbling on his skin, making goosebumps appear as a shiver went up his spine. 

“It’s not as late as I want it to be, there’s usually more people out, so we’re going inside a place I rented.” Hinata couldn’t reply, feeling the tears already sliding down his face as he followed the man, his words echoing in his ear. His body was still sore from practice and the day before, he didn’t know if he could take much more. His breath was ragged by the time the two reached another alleyway with a door on the side. Taking out keys from his pocket, the man opened the door that led to stairs going down into darkness. 

Finally gathering up the courage, Hinata shook his head and spoke with a broken and watery voice.

“N-no. I don’t want to go down there…I don’t want to.” He heard a sigh before he felt his hair get gripped and he was roughly pulled into the doorway, door shutting behind him. He cried against the harsh tugs and reached for man’s hands to pry them off.

“Stop your crying. It’s making me hard.” Shouyou shut up after the voice, feeling dread pool up in his stomach as he was pulled down the stairs. His crying was silent, but he could feel himself slowly giving away and wanting to let it all out.

_It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to go through this?_

With the flick of a switch, the lights were turned on and Hinata felt the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach grow worse.

There were pictures of him on one section of the wall. There were ten photos in all, some consisting of when he first started the volleyball club, to times such as a few days before the incident where he was laughing with friends outside of the school’s gates. 

But the one in the middle made him want to hurl and crawl into a corner.

He was in his house and getting changed in his room, showing how he recently just got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist.

_He knew where he lived._

“Pretty right? That’s what I first thought when I saw you.” The teens body went stiff, feeling the man let go of his hair and gently caress the small neck hairs on his nape. Another shiver went up his spine, making the man chuckle as he grabbed the boys neck.

“It was smart of you to put on some concealer. Don’t worry, you’ll get more when you run out of what you currently have. I don’t want you showing off your body to just anyone.” Shouyou let out a sob and covered his mouth, skin itching from the other’s touch, not wanting the man to think of anymore disgusting thoughts involving him. 

He wanted to burn his skin off. And despise not liking the reptiles, he wished he was like a snake so he could shed the disgusting layer of filth currently on him.

“Hm~ you sound so lovely when you cry. Can’t wait to put that mouth to some good use. No intercourse today though baby boy. Don’t want anyone to be suspicious when you walk into the room barely standing with my cum leaking out of you.” Hinata cried as he was dragged towards a chair and sat down. He felt his lower body throbbing in pain but left it alone to focus on what was happening currently.

“But first…” the man grabbed a paper and pen, turning back around to face the teen.

“We have to make a believable schedule. I already know what time you usually leave your house and I know that you have an after school club. So we don’t need to worry about that.” 

Hinata couldn’t breath. 

This man could find him anywhere. He couldn’t run. He had _nowhere_ to run. 

“Let’s get started shall we?” 


	4. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara didn’t understand. What was causing their sunshine ginger to go dark? 
> 
> But one thing he did understand?
> 
> Hinata needs serious help. And he’s going to do whatever it takes to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fourth chapter! Enjoy~

Sugawara laid in his bed, typing away on his laptop as he pondered some more on what to search to figure out what was going on with his junior. 

He’s been on the computer for some time now and it was a quarter past nine. He should wrap things up so he could get to bed.

His fingers hovered above the keyboard before moving his fingers on the keys.

**What if your friend is uncharacteristic?**

He pressed search and scrolled through the answers, seeing topics mostly on ‘how to tell if a friend is in a toxic relationship.’ Sugawara sighed and reached for the notepad next to his bed on the nightstand, along with his pen. Clicking the pen, he put it on the paper and began writing.

Hinata’s Case:

  * Toxic relationship/abusive relationship (not possible - but just in case: ask)



He exhaled and rubbed his temples, feeling his eyes strain against the computer's light. Dimming the screen, the third year got back to work, pressing his fingertips against the keys on the laptop, searching through the possibilities and scenarios. He bit his lip before doing more thinking.

_ ‘He had a bump in his head, his body was sore, and he seems more tired than usual.’ _ Humming, Suga began typing away and looked over the sentence before pressing search.

**Why would someone have a sore body, be tired, and be injured?**

The first suggestion that popped up made Suga smile. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

Grabbing the pen again, he started to move his wrist, gently applying pressure to the pen as the ink flowed out smoothly.

Hinata’s Case: 

  * Toxic relationship/abusive relationship (not possible - but just in case: ask)
  * Fatigue - lack of sleep, eating a large meal, and/or heavy extortion (highly possible)



The light haired teen finally relaxed and set down the paper and pen, stretching his arms above him with a yawn.

Ever since Kageyama had texted him, he had a churning feeling in his stomach. Before he had gotten the text message he thought that he didn’t need to do as much research considering they probably could just be misunderstanding something. There wasn’t a point in wasting your energy on something you aren’t certain of. But after the message was sent, Suga couldn’t help but worry.

Hearing a ping ringing from his phone, he smiled, recognizing the sound. He grabbed the small device and grinned as he replied back to the sender.

**> > My Koushi senses were tingling. You okay, Koush? **

The setter blushed before typing back a response, the smile never leaving his lips.

**< < I’m fine, Takoi. Just worried about one of my teammates. **

The reply was almost immediate.

**> > oh, well if you need any sort of assistance, I can help! Just ask!**

Suga smiled and typed on the keyboard before sending his text.

**< < It’s okay Takoi, I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll see you tomorrow right? **

**> > Yep, usual place and time. Can’t wait to see you Sugar~ <3 ;)**

The setter let out a noise of embarrassment at the affection before sending his own bubble while pink dusted his cheeks. He didn’t want someone who Hinata didn’t know, trying to solve his case. At least with Suga he’d be a little comfortable if he were to ever find out about the gingers situation.

**< < I’ll see you tomorrow then, goodnight, love you <3 **

**> > Love you too, goodnight. <3**

Setting down his phone, Suga lied down in his bed, snug as a bug underneath the warmth of his covers. He sighed in comfort, allowing himself to be lulled into the dark abyss called sleep, peacefully and soundlessly,

Unaware of the middle blockers current situation, who didn’t have the luxury of a peaceful sleep waiting for him. 

As the saying goes, “Ignorance is bliss.”

  
  
  
  


The next day was another situation similar to what had happened the day before, except that day, Hinata didn’t even have the will to speak. He had written on a note that he had gotten such a sore throat that he couldn’t speak since it’d hurt. He mentioned along those lines that he also had a cold, so his face may be a little red. The others were obviously worried, still seeing his sluggish like motions when he walked. With the new addition of a sore throat, they were anxiously waiting for an explanation as to how and why his condition seemed to only get worse, but alas, they had gotten none. 

Sugawara had another topic to add to his list after that practice, growing increasingly worried for their ginger headed sunshine. He feared that his list was going to grow larger as each day passed by, and the internet wouldn’t outright give him the exact answers he’d need to help his kouhai.

Everyone felt off about his appearance and U-turn in body language. 

He wasn’t shining like usual. There were no onomatopoeia motions, no excessive talking, no smiles that didn’t not sit right with them, nothing. Nada. 

You couldn’t even tell it was Hinata anymore.

And his appearance. Everyone almost thought they saw a ghost. He was as pale as a sheet of paper, but he was still smiling, and unnervingly so, too. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes seemed to be…darker.

Everyone was at least a bit worried, even the tall blond blocker, who would occasionally glance at the ginger head through his lenses in slight concern.

And oh boy, Hinata thought he had everyone fooled. He didn’t.

But, he did keep them oblivious to what was happening to him.

Because there was no way anything like that could happen to him, right?

Soon, the day ended and everyone made their way back home, most just tired and hungry.

Hinata though…

  
  
  
  


He looked at the paper in his hands, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to keep the tears in from the overwhelming sadness that washed over him. His legs are unwillingly leading him in the direction he was needed.

His throat was so sore. Speaking was something he so desperately wanted to do, but he wasn’t given such pleasure. Not when he had the whole  _ ‘keep your family safe and friends unaware’ _ act going on.

He didn’t think he’d be able to display such an act that was suppose to say everything was alright, and it seemed as if his friends thought so too.

They knew something was wrong with him.

And he couldn’t agree more.

There was something very wrong with him. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this, but he was. It’s disgusting really. How he’d just ignore all of his friends' worries and go off to this strange man just to please him. But it was all so he could keep his family safe. He didn’t care if his friends thought he was vile and dirty.

It wasn’t going to matter in a few weeks anyways.

He’d be gone by then.

He gripped the paper in his hand, crumpling it as he read through it again with blurry eyes.

The list consisted of the things he’d have to go through from Monday to Friday. They weren’t a pattern. It was different everyday.

Except for Fridays.

_ ‘And today’s a Friday too.’ _ Hinata took in a shaky breath, walking towards the metal door lodged in the alleyway wall. 

The wind whipped his face with familiarity, his presence starting to engrave itself in that certain spot, that certain location.

His legs brought him forwards and he was pulled into the uncomfortable darkness as it pulled him towards the awaiting door. 

_ Knock knock. _

He didn’t even know he had knocked on the door until the deed was already done. Teeth chattering, he heard the sounds of steps going up the stairs until they were positioned right in front of the door on the other side. There was a click and the man opened the door, a grin plastered on his face upon seeing the teen. 

“You’re such a good boy, you know that? You follow the rules so well!” Hinata’s hair was ruffled and he struggled to keep himself from pushing the man’s hands away. He couldn’t keep in his flinch though feeling it grip his head and start tugging him inside.

He didn’t want him hitting him again. 

“Now baby boy, remember, it’s Friday. This is me and you time. No training for you. But, be bad though and I’ll have no choice but to punish you, okay?” He didn’t answer as they started making their way down into the dark abyss.

The basements darkness swallowed them up, consuming both figures as they walked down the stairs.

And then, the lights popped on with a flicker.

Hinata has never liked this basement, and he never will.

The basement was a secured place. It had three locks on the doors entrance and there was an extra door at the bottom so nobody could immediately make their way in. The room was probably sound proof. Then, on the inside there was a king sized bed that had a frame and pure black bed sheets. Lastly, there were his pictures.

There were also new ones.

The newer photographs were with him and the man doing…unspeakable things. But he was crying in all of them, with a bruise and a few dots of blood on his face. 

Oh how he wanted to tear those up into pieces so badly and watch them burn.

Being tugged to the table, he could only let his eyes roam over the objects on the cold metal.

Hinata looked at the older man, swallowing up his fear before letting out a shaky breath. The man was smiling with a chaotic expression as he touched the objects with the feather like brush of his fingers.

“Please…I don’t want to do this anymore…” Shouyou almost froze when the other males turned to him with a sharp look, giving him a dark expression. He tried to continue though.

“I’m so tired…it hurts too much…” it almost seemed like the man was starting to listen. Hinata let some hope peak out from behind its dark corner.

”Can I go hom—“ he couldn’t even finish his pleas when a shriek was torn out of his throat when the man had tightened his grip on his hair and practically threw him onto the bed. Hinata gasped and tried to make a move to get up but weight was once again settled on top of his back. He cried out in pain feeling his arm being pushed up against his back. There was surely going to be another bruise on his wrist from the strong grip if there wasn’t one there already. 

He felt his wrists get tied together by what was most likely the rope he saw on the table earlier. He cried out in pain when he was pushed to the middle of the bed, getting bent over and tearing his still healing tissue in his lower half. He whimpered at the stinging, feeling humiliation swarm him.

“You never listen, do you, you little cock sucker.” Hinata felt his pants get yanked down and struggled to get the man off of him, but his face was shoved into the bed with one hand as the other started taking off his underwear. He screamed and yelled but no matter what, it was muffled by the covers.

He felt something touch the entrance of his rear and cried, knowing what it was. He did his best to try and scooch away from the man, but he couldn’t with his grip holding him in place.

STOSTOPSTOPGETAWAYGETAWAY **GETAWAY**

“But that’s what makes this fun.” and then he pushed.

Hinata  _ screamed _ .

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little short and less descriptive. It’s two in the morning and I had to rush this a little since I might be busy in the afternoon.


	5. Red Skin and Frantic Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s team visited him when he doesn’t go to Saturday’s volleyball practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’m so tired I feel like sleeping for an eternity. Hope you enjoy the update, I was really busy so I didn’t have it out in six days or less. Other than that…enjoy the chapter!~

Daichi was to put it simply, a mess.

Being a third year and having all of these tests thrown at him really put him off track. And the fact that he had to be worried about his first year teammate that was acting strange didn’t help his nerves. Along with the part time job he worked at, he was extremely fucked.

Not to mention the fact that his big fat crush on the third year setter in his team was driving him nuts.

A groan emerged from his mouth as he sat down at the island counter in his kitchen and threw his head back.

Was he crazy to be pining after the guy for so long and not once making a move? Maybe? He didn’t know. 

But Sugawara was practically perfect. There’s no way he’s still single, there’s got to be at least someone he’s been with or is with. The sudden thought of that made Sawamura’s stomach turn.

Okay, don’t think about Suga with someone else, that seriously didn’t make him feel good. So, instead, he opened a cabinet and pulled out the fat marshmallows and started to eat them.

Daichi had a major sweet tooth, not that he’d like to admit it, but he loved candy and sweets. If anyone on his team knew that they’d either be shocked or wouldn’t think of Daichi as the serious captain they thought him out to be. Because honestly? Does that scary, bulky guy really like sweets? Now that’s something.

There was the sound of a door opening and the teen turned his head, watching his father's shadow shuffle through the door. He greeted him with a smile, seeing the way the man’s shoulders looked stiff and his face was contorted in a grim expression.

“You good dad?” It was a simple question. But there weren't always positive answers.

“No. We can’t seem to get more information about this case we’re working on. It’s really stressing me out. It’s been going on for almost three months now.” The teen frowned and stood up, swallowing the last of his marshmallow and patting his father back when he sat down on the comforter. 

“I’m sure you’ll solve it in no time. I mean, even one clue can be a big help.” He heard the older man laugh, putting his mind at ease.

“Well, then I guess we’ll just have to wait for that clue. Thanks Daichi.” Sawamura’s son just smiled and shook his head.

“No problem. It can be stressful with a job like yours.” They both laughed as Daichi took a seat across from his father. The man groaned as he rolled his shoulders and neck.

“It is pretty stressful, damn, in fact, we still haven’t found out where one of the criminals that recently got out of jail a few months back is. We have a strong assumption that he might be related to the case we have right now since after his leave, he completely disappeared off the grid.” Daichi felt unease pull at his gut, but pushed it away. 

His father was a police officer, he’ll solve the problem. He always does.

Daichi laid his head back on the couch and sighed, upon realizing his own problems.

“What about you, son? You don’t look as great as usual either?” Daichi shook his head at his dad. 

He didn’t know if he should tell him about his friend's problem, but the man was a good investigator so maybe sharing some things wouldn’t hurt. Maybe he’ll be able to help him find out what’s happening to the first year in his team.

Seeing his father's face awaiting an explanation, he decided to just get on with it.

“One of my volleyball teammates started recently acting strangely these past few days. He’s been so slow—not that I have a problem with it, we all get tired sometimes…but…I dunno. He seems like he’s holding this big weight on his shoulders that he just can’t get off. The team is trying to act normal, but…he’s just been so strange lately and isn’t acting his usual self. He won’t talk to us either.” As Daichi talked, he didn’t notice how his father's figure froze and straightened up on the recliner he was sitting on, ears sharp as they listened to the words his son spewed out.

“Suga tried doing some research and we’re thinking that he’s heavily fatigued, but we don’t know from what. We also confirmed that he had gotten injured on his head, but it could just be from a minor accident…” Sawamura frowned as his son continued to explain his friend's awkwardness and unusualness. 

“There was a possibility that he’s in an abusive relationship but we all know that Hinata isn’t in a relationship. It’s pretty obvious when it comes to Hinata. Plus we already know that he has his eyes set on someone in the volleyball club…”

The teens father linked his hands together, mind processing the information.

_ ‘That sounds dangerously familiar…too familiar…’ _

He frowned in thought before putting on a small smile when his son had stopped talking.

“Well, maybe you are overthinking it…it has only been a few days as you said…” Daichi raised a brow at his father, seeing his eyes narrow down at the carpet. Was he thinking about something?

“But…if he keeps acting strange like how you say he is next week, try asking him about it. If that doesn’t work then try finding out what he’s hiding. I’ve known from experience that you don’t just wait, bad things happen if you waste time.” The teen nodded with a frown.

Why did his father sound so worried?

Shaking the thought away, he smiled towards the man before getting up.

“I should get to bed soon. Goodnight dad, get some rest, you really need it.” He only smiled and nodded before Daichi made his way down the hall, entering his room and falling onto his bed.

He shuffled under the covers and put his hands behind his head, staring up at his dark ceiling.

_ ‘Why do I feel like there’s something missing.’  _

In the end, he slept the thought off, trying to shake off his body’s shiver as it sent ripples up his spine, hoping that everything would be fine tomorrow.

It’ll be Saturday, and usually everyone came to morning practice, with the exception of Kinoshita and Narita. That’s when both those two spend their time together. 

_ ‘I’ll ask Hinata about it tomorrow.’ _

Daichi smiled, thinking of a certain third year setter before drifting to sleep with the image of the grey haired males smile engraved into his mind.

  
  
  
  
  


Hinata didn’t come to morning practice. 

And that raised some serious red flags.

There’s no way Hinata would miss out on volleyball, not unless he was extremely sick, but he said so himself that he hardly gets sick, his immune system is too strong.

The team was starting to worry. And it wasn’t that small worry you had when someone fell down and scraped their knee. No. 

They felt like there was something more going on with the first year than he was letting on—and it was scaring them.

  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama held a dark expression as everyone gathered in front of the middle blockers front door, waiting for someone to knock. No one wanted to be the one to break the tension in hopes that Hinata would come out of the house by himself all fine and giddy. But time passed and nothing happened.

And soon enough, Nishinoya went up and started frantically pounding on the door, raising his voice to get anyone on the inside to hear him.

“HEY SHOUYOU! YOU IN THERE—“ a hand slammed right on top of his mouth as the person hissed.

“Noya what the hell! You’re going to scare someone—“ Tanaka pulled the Libero away from the door. But not even a few seconds later, the door opened revealing…nothing?

“Down here misters!” They all let their eyes travel down to the familiar color of orange, but it wasn’t their Hinata. Standing there was a little girl with ponytails, the same innocent eyes as their teammate staring up at them with a smile planted on her face.

“Oh! Are you nii-sans volleyball peoples? He had a tummy ache today and was throwing up a lot, so he couldn’t go to practice. He’s better now though. Wanna come in? We’re making cookies!” Natsu’s eyes looked at everyone’s shocked faces before landing on the dark haired setters.

“TOBI!” She grabbed his hand and led him inside, ignoring the other members' look of surprise.

Kageyama has already visited the Hinata household before, which was why everyone was able to get there without a problem, and which was also why he was being dragged by the eight year old girl. 

“You guys can sit on the couch or whatever!” The team simply nodded and followed the young girl inside, going into the living room.

When they got to the kitchen Tobio looked up and his eyes landed on the short figure in front of the oven, taking oven mitts off his hands. He was wearing an apron but he didn’t see the front.

“SHO SHO! Look who came over!” The teen turned around to shush his sister but froze seeing Kageyama in his sister's grasp. He felt his eyes look at the blue eyes piercing his before letting his tensed shoulders relax. But, upon hearing someone talking from behind the two, he peeked over the setters shoulders and felt his face going pale when his eyes landed on the other team members casually sitting on the couch. 

How did he not notice them come in…

“Natsu, you should have told me my friends were here.” Hinata did his best to look presentable, but Kageyama felt himself let his eyes wander to the long sleeve shirt the ginger was wearing. It was a turtleneck that was also hiding his neck too, which bothered Kageyama because it wasn’t the most appropriate weather to be wearing something like that. Wouldn’t he be hot?

He let his eyes drift down to the apron and blushed slightly, seeing the ‘Kiss me for a cookie‘ with a little smiling cookie underneath the statement. Raising his head back up before the ginger could realize what he was doing, he nodded back towards the group who were waiting for him in the living room. 

With a sigh, Hinata wiped his hands on the apron before making his way over to the team, who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

“What’s up guys?” The volleyball players turned their heads upon being addressed, seeing the fidgeting first year standing in front of them. Looking at each other with wary eyes, the vice captain of the team stood up, taking authority.

“We wanted to know if you’ve been okay recently Hinata.” The teen froze. They were worried about him? Had he made it so obvious? 

He bit his tongue as he let his eyes gaze around at each and every player's faces, all showing a hint of emotions he didn’t have enough time to decipher. He swallowed before turning to his sister that was still standing there innocently, smiling as she listened to the conversation.

“Hey, Natsu, can you wait in your room for a little bit? I have to talk to my friends and I don’t think you’ll understand much.” The petite girl looked confused before nodding.

“Can you call me down when you’re done then?” Her big brother smiled down at her but it was strained and tired.

“I’ll call you when the cookies are done, yeah?” The girl brightened up tremendously before shouting out a hooray and racing towards her room down the hall with excitement.

With a sigh, he turned back towards his team, trying to put on a smile. 

“I guess I’ve had better weeks, it’s nothing some sleep and food can’t fix. I’ll probably be back in shape on Monday.” Which was true, considering the weekends were his only days off from… _ him _ .

“I’m glad to hear that—  _ we’re _ glad to hear that. Just…take care of yourself okay? You really worried us this week.” The ginger couldn’t push down the guilt as it started to rise up from the depths of his mind. He could feel his eyes stinging from the pressure built up behind them.

‘I don’t deserve you guys. Honestly, I don’t even know what I did to deserve you all.’ 

He bit the inside of his cheek before smiling through his sore mouth.

“You guys want to stay for some cookies?” There was a chorus of agreement—well, aside from the tall blond, he only nodded along—before starting to converse, either being sucked into one conversation or another. Sugawara smiled and brought Kageyama over to one side of the room to talk about more techniques he could us, because everyone knew how much of a volleyball dork the dark haired male was.

Meanwhile, seeing that everyone was occupied and their attention was averted from him, Shouyou carefully stepped away and went to the kitchen, unaware of the calculating gaze watching him.

The person blinked, feeling suspicion broil in his guts as he saw the teens legs wobbling to make it into the kitchen then leaning on the counter for—what he assumed was—support. 

_ ‘He didn’t really do anything at practice yesterday…why does he look so tired?’ _

“Tsukki?” Turning his head towards the freckled face, he raised an eyebrow. Did the teen say something?

“Did you say something Tadashi?” There was a laugh from the others mouth as he giggled.

“You should pay more attention sometimes. I was asking if—“ he lowered his voice so no one could hear him. “—you wanted to come over to my house today. My parents won’t be home until ten tonight.” The blond felt heat go up to his cheeks but quickly diminished it as fast as it came. 

This whole Hinata investigation was going to get to his head if he thought too much about it. Plus, he needed a distraction. 

And that distraction was going to be spending time with one of the only people he cared about. 

Giving a quick small smile towards the shorter male, he shrugged, hearing the other whisper a small  _ ‘yes’ _ in victory.

No one noticed the two first years holding hands as they sat next to each other on the couch.

  
  
  
  
  


“BYE HINATA!!! THE COOKIES WERE GREAT!” Tanaka’s yell didn’t go unpunished, as Ennoshita smacked the back of his head right after, telling him that there were other people in the neighborhood that didn’t like screaming teenagers. They all left with a wave, minds at ease as they strayed further away from their teammates house. 

Hinata closed the door carefully, legs giving out as his back slid down the door. He covered his mouth to keep the quiet sobs from escaping as he let the tears silently go down his face. Burying his face into his knees, he let the tears soak up his pants.

He let his arms wrap around himself in a protective manner, feeling the need to block himself off with reality. 

The soreness didn’t go away, nor did the stinging pain down below hurt any less every time he moved around.

_ ‘It hurts so much…’ _ he slowly brought his arms up and started to rub his skin, feeling like another foriegn skin was atop of his own, and it was  _ so very dirty _ . He just wanted it gone.

Get it  _ off of me.  _

He feels so  _ disgusting _

He’s  _ vile _

_ Gross _

_ Dirty _

_ Used _

_ Sickening _

_ Revolting _

He felt himself curl his fingers and start to scratch at his arms, hoping that he could just get this  _ muck _ off of him.

_ Get it off _

_ Off _

_ Get off _

_ So disgusting _

He was just a scurvy little teenager who liked to make those around him suffer. He didn’t deserve everyone’s kindness as they worried about him and troubled themselves with coming over to his house just to check up on him.

“Why did it have to be me…” Hinata took his hands away from his skin, feeling his arms sting and no doubt looking cherry red. He let out a loud sob as he covered his face, but instantly clamped his mouth down as to not alert anyone.

He felt his mind buzz with chaos as he thought about what he was doing.

What  _ was _ he doing?

With a blank stare, the sun slowly diminished into a small fire, darkness surrounding it wherever it moved. 

Shouyou looked down at his hands, seeing them shake as he remembered all the things he’s used them for.

_ He let out a pained gasp as his hair was tugged, making him yelp. His hands trembled as he looked at the man with fearful eyes. _

He tried shaking away the thought, turning away and looking at the floor. The memory popped up again.

_ ‘Suck it baby boy, I’ll promise to make you feel good later.’ He felt his bare skin on his rear get slapped again, making him cry out, lettingthe shaft push into his mouth.  _

Hinata gripped his head, banging it on the door behind him so he could get his mind to just shut up. A different memory came up as he banged the back of his head against the wood.

_ ‘Use your hands.’ The teen shook his head and tried backing away but the camera still faced him wherever he moved.  _

_ ‘Stop, please. I don’t want to— I…I…’ the man glared at him from behind the camera before grinning. Hinata didn’t like the way the man was smiling like that, feeling like he was about to say something all too familiar. That still didn’t prepare him for what he was about to hear. _

_ ‘I heard you had a little sister. I wonder how she would be if she was in your position? Maybe she’d scream and cry, but probably never going to—‘ he was interrupted with a shout. He grinned as the boy bit his lip. _

_ ‘FINE! Fine…okay— I’ll…I’ll do it…’ the doe-eyed boy shuddered as he took two fingers and started to suck on them, tasting sweat from how anxious he felt. How much fear he felt. _

_ ‘Good, you’re doing great sunshine. Now shove it up your ass.’ Hinata let out a cry, heat and humiliation rising to his face when he looked at the camera. The shame he felt while being recorded made him want to die.  _

_ He lowered his hands before and in between his thighs, letting out a wet and shuddered cry before going in. _

Shouyou shook away the memory, finding himself tucked up into a ball as he rocked back and forth. He only tried focusing on the tics of the clock to occupy his mind, which somewhat worked but he did hear the small footsteps of someone approach him.

He wiped away his tears just as the steps stoped in front of him.

“Are you really okay Sho-nii?” Older sibling looked up at his younger one, forcing a smile on his face.

“I’ll get better Natsu, let’s go watch that princess movie you wanted to watch now. I heard it’s about a female pretending to be a boy that fights for his country.” The younger Hinata didn’t say anything except for put on a grin and run towards the couch.

_ Yeah… _ Shouyou watched her smile

Just make sure they smile a little while longer.

  
  



	6. Family Bonds at Hell’s Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai has a strange customer, and Hinata’s mom notices him.
> 
> But Hinata knows that all good things don’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever but after getting to Hawaii and making myself a schedule and getting over jet lag, I didn’t get to write much. And even after that I had started to deal with somethings and decided to start waking up earlier to make breakfast and go places instead of staying inside all day. BUT here’s the chapter!!!
> 
> I tried to make it a little happy and sad, but that doesn’t mix well with me 👀. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I know I did.

Sunday passed like the breeze of the wind and soon enough Monday came rolling around, gifting each teenager the dreadful time to wake up and go to school—

“OW— WHAT THE FUCK.” The grown man cursed when a shrill sound pierced his ear, feeling the air in his lungs shoot out when his body came in contact with the ground, the warmth and comfort of his bed no longer underneath him. He groaned and lifted himself, pushing the button on top of the alarm to stop its continuous blaring.

“Fuuuuuuuccckkk.” With a grunt, the artificial blond stood up almost tipping over in the process, trying to move around his disoriented room. Hand touching the curtain, he pulled back the blinds, hissing when the sun's rays burned his eyes.

“Ugh…I hate Monday’s.” He made his way over to his bathroom and did a quick wash and scrub before making sure to dry himself up well and put on his work clothes. The heat from his shower fogged up the window and he stared at it with an expression before putting a circle around his heads reflection and a smiley face in it.

“Heh. Today’s going to be a good day.”

Finishing up with an apron and a hair band pulling back his hair, he sighed before pulling out the small box of camels he kept in his pocket, heading down the stairs to the entrance.

When he stepped outside, the chilly breeze carefully caressed his skin as he took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag and puffing out smoke.

With a yawn, he looked up at the murky sky as he waited for the sun to shine through the mountaintops and houses. Fridays activities still put him on edge but he decided to dismiss it since the weekend started again and the issue was probably already resolved. He looked at the watch on his wrist while exhaling, letting out another cloud of grey before bringing the cig up to his lips again for another inhale. 

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he typed in the password before scrolling through any notifications. He hummed as he read a few interesting articles before his gaze landed on one in particular.

Though, he had no idea why, but there was this sort of ache in his chest as his eyes landed on the missing pictures of six kids.

_ Poor families. Having to lose their children must be rough.  _

He sighed before sliding out of the news and putting the device back into his pocket. 

He rubbed the slight stubble on his chin before taking the cancer stick out of his mouth and puffing, then going to the ashtray on top of the garbage can near the doors entrance and dropping it in the plate. He made his way back into the store and flipped the close sign to open, then making his place behind the counter.

  
  


The day mostly consisted of people coming in for snacks and items, some daily customs while others were travelers just visiting relatives' houses and whatnot, but the blond had no problem dealing with any shenanigans if they were to come.

The man blinked at the counter, seeing many things scattered on top of it. Getting annoyed at the unassembled objects he started to pick them up one by one and organized them on their shelf. Apparently they knocked down without him knowing.

**_Ding_ **

Ukai turned towards the door and smiled, welcoming the man that had just entered to his store before going back to organizing his desk. Right now it was only him and the customer at the moment, which was fine since he wasn't bothered by any talking.

But the fact that the man was so quiet unnerved him. He wasn't really used to such quietness in his store, usually there would be the sound of the hum of the smoothie machine, a slight conversation or muttering about what to buy, or the tapping of someone’s foot. 

It was just quiet. The man was in one of the isles but didn’t look up, he only grabbed something and looked over it. 

Ukai didn’t know what to say, but it kind of reminded him of a professional stalker.

_ ‘Dude’s so quiet and stealthy, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was sneaking around. _ ’ The man snapped out of his thoughts when the, most likely older man, walked over. The coach, despite not liking the vibes this man radiated, smiled and took his item of— he almost dropped his smile at the unusual product, but kept it up nonetheless. 

It’s just business, he’s making money either way so he won’t question it. 

“Did you have any problems with anything, sir?” The man looked at him and gave a smile as he shook his head. Keishin almost shivered.

Why was the smile so forced and…wrong? He mentally shook the thought off. 

_ ‘You shouldn’t be thinking of customers like that.’ _

“That’s ¥375.80.” The man swiped his card and Ukai typed on the computer and tapped the screen a few times before he gave a toothy smile. 

“Have a nice day, sir.” He then bagged the item and waved the man off as he exited the store with the ring of the bell. Ukai then dropped the smile and sat down in his spinning chair. Groaning he rubbed his face in frustration.

_ ‘It shouldn’t be bothering me much, it’s just a customer. But…’ _ the twenty-six year old’s eyes trailed to the store's windows as he looked out into the streets.

_ ‘Why the hell would he buy just a pack of zip ties?’ _

  
  
  
  


Hinata felt way better on Monday, not that he’d admit that to anyone. He didn’t want anyone knowing that he felt like absolute shit last week to begin with. God, he  _ never _ wanted anyone to know what he was going through.

The fact that he was going through what he was going through seemed so surreal, like it’s not even true, but the bruises and aching pain he felt everywhere when he’d get home told him the opposite. This wasn’t his imagination. It was real.

But he just…he just didn’t understand why.

How could this happen to him? Why did it happen specifically to him? He was…he was having a great life.

Shaking his head, Hinata furrowed his eyebrows after putting on his backpack. 

Why did he keep asking himself these questions over and over again? He knew he didn’t have answers to them, what makes it any different asking himself again this time. It’s just all so  _ confusing _ . 

“Sho? Why do you look sad?” The male stopped with his anguished expression and lowered his head to his sisters own mop of orange hair as she stared up at him with concern that she shouldn’t even be having to show at her age. He bit the gums of his cheeks and squatted down to her level, ruffling her hair as she showed her worry for him.  _ Him _ . His hand soon fell from her head as he gave her a small smile. 

“I don’t know. Your big brothers just…very confused right now. Don’t worry though, okay Natsu? He’ll be better eventually.” With that, Hinata stood up and waited for his mother to grab Natsu so he could grab his bike and be on his way.

Natsu’s and his schools weren’t close together, and his mother only had enough time to drive one to their school before going to work. Of course, since Shouyou was already a teen capable of taking care of himself, she opted for the smallest child since said teen could bike himself to and back from school with no problem. That didn’t mean she isn't worried for him though. She knew that there were dangers at night, and that no neighborhood was perfectly safe.

But everything was fine. After all, both of her babies get home at the end of the day. She’d always pick Natsu up after school because she’d always end work about fifteen minutes before the elementary school let out. And Shouyou has volleyball so she has to wait at home until he bikes back home. She had insisted on picking him up when he’d finish practice, but he dismissed it saying that the ending time of practice wasn’t always spot on since sometimes they’d stay behind extra and he didn’t want his mother to drive all the way to school just to pick him up. It wastes gas and she still needed to make dinner and help Natsu with her own studies.

Now? Well, Hinata’s mother didn’t know what was happening with her son. After Wednesday and his game with a school, she knew he was coming home late, but past eight o’clock? She felt like claws were gripping her stomach, clenching it and making her feel like something wasn’t right. She fell asleep at nine so she didn’t know the exact time he came home, but the next morning he looked like he fell down a mountain.

But her Shouyou smiled and laughed with them, he acted normal and he even played around that morning with the other two females. There couldn’t be something wrong with him. 

He came home late Thursday and Friday too, but looked fine, maybe a little sluggish since he had practice. Apparently the couch said that if they could, they could stay a little longer to improve on their skills and home in on their abilities. And Shouyou said that he thought his mother would be fine with it since he’d be working out more and he’ll be getting better. Of course when he put it like that, she agreed to let him stay later for more practice making him slump a little in something akin to relief. 

Then on Saturday, he definitely ditched morning practice judging from the time he made her breakfast at. Her Shouyou wouldn’t give up volleyball for the world, but maybe it was because he was staying extra at practice and felt tired so he’d let himself rest on Saturday practice. It made sense, but the Hinata hen was feeling quite peeved after leaving for work that day. Her two little angels were going to be making cookies together anyways. Why would she feel so put off? 

She saw that there was nothing wrong with her oldest sunshine, he was happy. He  _ is _ happy. Nothing was wrong. There shouldn’t be a problem. 

Except  _ there was _ . She just didn’t know _what_. 

And it was making her scared.

“Mom?” Her sons head poked into the kitchen, eyes landing on his mother as she stood there staring at the countertop. Snapping out of her daze, she hummed at her boy in confusion. He stared back with a confused face.

“Uhm. Natsu and I have been waiting for you. She’ll be late for school if we don’t hurry up.” With a squeak, his mother glanced at her watch and felt her eyes widen at the time. Was she really spaced out that long? What on earth—

“Oh my goodness! Thank you Shouyou! Let’s go. Quickly” She quickly gathered her purse, phone, and other things before grabbing the hanging keys that were on the magnetic hook on the fridge, shooing her son out of her way as she grabbed his hand and her daughters hand, leading them outside.

“Uh. I have a bike mom.” She glanced his way and smiled at his confuzzlement. His face was familiar. Of course it was, it was her sons face after all. So she grinned at him, her pearly whites shining. 

She knew that sometimes she wasn’t an amazing mother, she knew that she couldn’t spend time with one child as much as she spent with the other. She knew that sometimes she couldn’t be there for her children if they got a scratch or they had a bad day at school. But she’d  _ always _ do her best. And she’d  _ always _ make it up to them. She may not be the perfect mom, but she sure as hell would like to try even with things in her way. It didn’t mean she’d do the things she’d want in time, but she’d get there eventually, and she’ll be there for them.

She realized that she wasn’t the best because of how much she relied on her son to do things that some teens shouldn’t be needing to do. Being a single mom was hard, but not impossible. And the fact that she was having such a hard time she barely had time for the oldest and instead watched him get older than he actually was mentally wise, hurt her to an extent. Her son was doing chores and cooking all by himself by the time he turned twelve. Natsu could talk by then, so it made something’s easier. 

Now that she was going to school, the Hinata felt like she had a weight lifted from her shoulders. Not only did she feel relieved for herself, but also for her son. 

Sometimes she’d have to skip days to take care of her girl while Shouyou went to school, but she also knew that when she couldn’t get babysitters her son would skip school so he could take care of his sister and entertain her.

Now, with her two angels in her hands, for some reason, she didn’t want to let go.

“I don’t think work minds if I’m a little late today, don’t you think? I’ve been going to work on time for a while now, they won’t mind me being late one day. My son’s more important anyways.” Shouyou felt like his world stopped for a second.

_ ‘Important _ .’ He didn’t know why, but the fact that his mother prioritized him over her job tugged at his heartstrings. He’s been with his mother longer than his sister, and he’s gotten his fair share of affection from her before his sister was born. He didn’t mind if her gaze shifted over to Natsu after giving birth to a female, she was more important after all since she was a baby. 

Shouyou still had his dad, so it was fine if his mothers attention went to Natsu, since he could always ask his dad things and follow him around the house. 

But after he left when Shouyou was eight, he didn’t know what to do. He knew that his mother wasn’t her best when he left, so he made sure to become more independent from his mother so he could do things without having to add on to his mothers weighted shoulders. Taking care of a baby was hard, that’s what Shouyou found out from all of the tv shows he’s seen. So he found it best to just grow up faster so he could take care of himself and lighten his mothers workload. He even started taking care of Natsu after turning ten. His mother was grateful for his help. 

He knew that it was easier taking care of the same gender since the parent didn’t have to make hard decisions which would be easier for the opposite gender. He knew that when his mother took care of Natsu, her gaze didn’t angle towards Shouyou that much, but that was okay.

Since he started taking care of himself, his mother stopped worrying about him choosing which outfit to wear, or when to wake him up.

Shouyou didn’t mind that she wasn’t always awake enough to help him with his homework. He didn’t mind how she didn’t come to his volleyball games since she had work and would need to pick Natsu up at the end of the day anyways. It didn’t bother him much since he knew that he didn’t need the attention as much as Natsu did.

But that didn’t stop him from wanting it. He didn’t know when it started growing. It probably started off small when she first stopped reading bedtime stories to him to help him sleep in favor of cradling his little sister in her arms and feeding her breast milk to help her sleep. She was too exhausted after those sessions that she wouldn’t be able to check up on her son, so he’d go to sleep late and have bad morning wake ups. 

But it was  _ okay _ . He  _ had _ to be okay. Because without a man in the house, who would hold up his mother when she’d have bad days and fall asleep in her bed with no one to take care of Natsu? Shouyou was the man. He wasn’t allowed to slack off when his mother finally got to rest. 

It’s fine though. Because he could take it. He could be tired and drowsy, but he could still take it. Sometimes when his mother had a migraine and was too stiff and tired to do anything, he’d have to alternate between switching out the cold wet rag against her forehead and making Natsu some food or helping her with homework. 

Shouyou has his limits. He knew that. But he couldn’t stop not doing things to help his two family members out. Even at the cost of his own health. 

So now that his mother was looking, actually looking at him and telling him that he mattered and she was paying attention to him, he felt his eyes sting as they glazed over with unshed tears.

“Thanks mom.” He didn’t know why it felt so relieving hearing those words come out of his mothers mouth. After last week and the terrifying events he went through, after being told how…worthless and disgusting and dirty he was, hearing his mother say those words made him think otherwise.

It got rid of the humiliating taunts and horrid words he had in his head.

And for the first time since Wednesday, he smiled. He genuinely smiled.

Forgetting about the horrible things that happened to him last week, he ran with his mother and sister towards their car, a smile plastered on his face as he thought happy thoughts. He wished it could be like this all the time.

But everyone knows that can’t happen.

Because great things must all come to an end at some point.


	7. Dread and Fear With a Dash of Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou knows he can’t get away, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try.
> 
> And Officer Sawamura is having an investigator block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a complete dick and not updating for more than a month. I apologize. Summer Vacation is just worse than I expected and I haven’t been feeling up to the task as much as I want to. I am NOT ditching this book, because I still have so much planned for it and love writing. So with that said, here’s your chapter ladies and gents.

Hinata’s Monday was as good as it could get for him. He had no sore back, no weak thighs, and none of the pains that came whenever he made abrupt movements. He felt better and when he was dropped off at school, he almost felt refreshed stepping into the school. 

When he reached the gym after going to a nearby bathroom to get changed privately (since he still had…marks from last week), everyone was already getting their stretches in for warm ups. His presence must have scared a few since he saw some of their eyes widen when he hurried into the room while panting.

“So the little shrimp decided to finally show up, huh?” Hinata waved off the blonds attempt to get under his skin and set down his water bottle and towel so he could join the others who were now doing toe touches. 

Blue eyes met brown before the latter threw a smile at the raven head and bent over to stretch. The usual happy teen was back to normal. And if the team were to be honest, they were relieved that he wasn’t acting like how he had the week before.

Maybe they were just worrying for nothing.

_ Right _ ?

  
  
  
  
  


Hinata paid attention in class still for some reason, he knew that none of the words coming out of his teachers mouth interested him and he only wanted to think about volleyball, but he needed to consume his mind with things other than the negativities. He needed to keep himself occupied. So he listened to the teacher and solved equations, making sure he used every bit of his brain to try solving the problems and get them right. The more his brain was worrying about grades and equations, the better. Thoughts about the week before almost seemed nonexistent.

He was almost surprised when he got twice as much correct as he usually did after receiving the look of approval and astonishment on his teachers face when checking over his work. He felt a sense of achievement and decided that, yes, paying attention in a boring class and trying to actually get problems correct helped him get his mind off certain topics.

After school practice came and he couldn’t be happier jumping up like usual and spiking the ball on the opposite side of the court. He almost forgot how the feeling felt. It was exhilarating. 

“You’re rocking today my little kohai!!!” Hinata smiled and laughed when he felt Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s hands ruffling his hair.

  
  
  


“Everyone listen up!” The team perked up and turned their heads towards the two adults that were at the front of the gym. Takeda was holding a small stack of papers while smiling as Ukai started to speak, seeing as everyone’s eyes were on him. 

“On Friday there’s going to be a training camp again, held at the same place considering it worked so well last time. The papers here are the permission slips you’ll need to give to your parents or guardians so they decide whether or not you’re allowed to go. We’ll be staying there from Friday until Sunday. Any questions?” No one answered. Everyone was excited, even the troublesome, ginger headed first year had a smile plastered onto his face and grabbed the phone in his bag immediately. Searching through his contact info, he excitedly waited until the call picked up.

“Hey sweetheart, what do you need? Do you want me to drive you home tonight?” Hinata shook his head then paused, realizing that his mother couldn’t see his disagreement.

“No thanks mom. I can…” thoughts about his walks home flashed through his mind and he remembered the stairs going down to the basement, the spark of wicked evilness in the man’s eyes as he grinned maliciously at the teen.

“I can walk.” She hummed an ‘okay’ before she asked again.

“Then do you need something?” Hinata went to nod his head but again forgot that she couldn’t see it, so he made a sound of agreement.

“Is it okay if on Friday I go with the team to a training camp? I can get everything ready and we’ll be gone for three days.” There was silence on the other end and the teen could feel his mothers feigned expression of intense thinking, as if it were a decision she needed time and thought to make. He only smiled and shook his head before she answered.

“Oh no, my baby is growing distant from me. I don’t feel like letting you go—“ Shouyou groaned into the phone.

“Mom! I’m fifteen, nearly sixteen, I’m not a baby anymore! Stop thaaaat.” His teammates gave him amused glances as he whined, he ignored them though. They wouldn’t understand.

“I know, I know, but yes, you can go Shouyou. But make sure you make a list of all the supplies and show them to me before I let you off. We don’t want you forgetting your toothpaste like last time.” The boy blushed and glanced around to see if anyone noticed his cheeks slightly reddening. The memory wasn’t the worst, but he could still feel the heat rushing up to his face when he had to ask the raven haired setter to borrow his toothpaste since he had left his behind. It was a good thing Kageyama actually helped him that time, because forgetting the toothpaste itself was embarrassing, if he got turned down, well, let’s just say that he’d feel humiliated if he had to ask around more to see if anyone wanted to help him out.

“I got it mom. Here, tell Ukai before it’s too late!” The boy bounced over to the coach and shoved the phone in front of his face which had startled the older man as he let out a noise of surprise and jerked back.

“Sorry, Coach Ukai! I just wanted to have my mom tell you so I don’t have to do the paperwork! I know that I’m forgetful and will probably leave it at home when I’m supposed to give it to you, so I figured just doing this. Is that okay?” Ukai sighed and only smiled and shook his head at the first years antics. 

“Yeah sure, here let me see the phone, just need to go over a few things with your mother,” the teen happily handed over his phone and proceeded to make his way towards Kageyama, who was tossing the ball up and down from the wall, practicing his setting positions.

“Yo! Bakageyama! Give me a toss.” Hinata started running, seeing the raven head look at him with something kin to annoyance but had a sharp and piercing stare as the ball touched his hands, ready to make its way towards the middle blocker,

Eyes glancing at the ball, Hinata controlled his breathing and he swung his arms back, feeling his feet adjust differently. Why was he doing that? Why isn’t he jumping like how he usually jumped?

He shot out his arms in front of him, feeling as if things were going in slow motion before he centered and threw himself up as high as he could, hearing a nice, satisfying bang on the floor as he soared up in the air.

He glanced at the ball and his eyes widened, seeing it look a little more ways down from where it usually was by his face. Using quick thinking, he brought his left hand back down so he could swing it back up.

Hitting the ball slightly it made its way over the net and landed on the other side of the court, silence trailing after it.

He gave a weird look at everyone’s shocked faces before turning to the setter.

“Are you okay Bakageyama?! Your toss was lower, what happened?! Oh my god, maybe you’re sick, you’re probably sick. Do you have a fever? How—“ Hinata frowned realizing that everyone was still silent, even the tall blond as he squinted at him.

“Uhm…is there something on my face?” Yamagucchi managed to break out of it before the others, walking up to the orange head boy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Uhm. Hinata. I wouldn’t say that Kageyama’s set was off per se… but—“ another voice but his off and Shouyou once again was found staring at the always angry setter.

“There’s nothing wrong with my sets you dumbass! You just got a random boost of energy that made you jump higher. Fucking idiot.” He mumbled the last part as he crossed his arms.

Hinata blinked once. Then twice.

“I…I jumped higher?” Everyone nodded before he blew up.

“WOAH, that’s SO cool! Do you think I can do it again? Let’s try agai—“ it was Hinata’s turn to get cut off.

“As much as how proud I am that you were able to jump that high—honestly that was amazing—here’s your phone unless you want me to keep it, sell it, or get money from it.” The ginger quickly shot out his hand and swiped the device from his hand, getting a chuckle and a ruffle on the head from him, subconsciously making his flinch. 

Ukai almost stopped and frowned but ignored it as to not look suspicious. 

Was he still in his problematic stage the team was worrying about last week?

Is this what the team was talking about? If it was, then he could see why it was a little unsettling. 

Hinata was never one to turn down a pat of the head. He briefly went through all the memories he had of the young first year laughing as the others slightly shoved his head or combed their fingers through his hair as they roughed it up. There was always a smile on his face.

Come to think of it, he didn’t have a problem with the two second years messing up his hair at the beginning of practice. He even laughed along with them.

Was it against older people? Is he being treated unfairly by an adult? His mother didn’t seem or sound like she would ever raise a hand to her child, much less insult him. The teen also seemed fine talking to his mother. Perhaps another adult? Brain stopping momentarily, Ukai’s mind went back to the morning memory of him giving the mans one item purchase of zip ties. Cringing slightly he waved away the thought as fast as it came. 

“Okay then, you’re all dismissed.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Hinata hungrily snatched the meat bun the dark haired steer bought him and started to dig in, immediately opening his mouth and trying to cool it with his breath when the hot meat touched his tongue. He continued to eat it though. Food was best when it was fresh. He finished it in five minutes flat, getting a disgusted look from his setter making him stick out his tongue in advance.

“Whatever.” Kageyama soon went back to eating his own savory meal as they walked closer to their intersection. He could see the others slowly stiffening form as they got closer to where they had to depart from each other. He mentally let out an aggravated sigh, hoping the other would just tell him what the hell was going on with him. 

The boys eyes never once left the road leading towards his home, as if it was going straight into a death trap.

“Haha…I guess this is where we say goodnight Kages. I’ll see you tomorrow…yeah?” Tobio could only slightly frown seeing the teen deflate as he had to turn around, looking like a weight was dragging him down as he slowly walked the other way, feet lightly scraping the ground.

Taking a moment to himself, he let his eyes trail behind the ginger, feeling a tug at his chest, making him painfully aware of the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Soon, Hinata had disappeared around the corner and he felt his legs move without his command, going into the direction of his own house as the days activities muddled his mind and added on to the list of why he needed to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Shouyou’s eyes opened slightly, seeing a light above him. He blinked to get rid of the fuzziness when he realized he wasn’t on the ground. He turned his head confused as he looked around, only to come to the startling realization that he was suspended in the air. He felt something bounding his hands and feet together, making him look up at his hands which were tied in…were those zip ties? He looked towards his feet and saw the same situation.

He felt panic closing at his chest and throat, making him mentally have to calm himself so he could breathe and figure what happened.

After getting rid of every confusing matter in his head, he found out that he was hanging from his hands and feet about two feet off the ground (naked) and his face was facing inwards where he had to look away from his shaft. 

The memory of knocking on the door and having it swing open at him quickly and most likely knocking him out came in and he remembered where he was. He inhaled deeply, resulting in a gag as he smelt the stench of sperm surrounding the place. He made sure to stare avidly at the wall to avoid the newer pictures on the opposite side. 

His eyes stung as he controlled his breathing, small hiccups passing through occasionally as he made sure to avoid everything like the plague.

This was a dirty, disgusting place he never wanted to come back too, but had to do so anyways. And god did he absolutely hate it. 

Soon a chuckle came along with a figure as it came out of another room, going behind the black device on its perch. Hinata felt his lips quiver again as he tried to cover his body like all the other times only to fail again, like it had with all the other attempts.

The sound of a video starting made him cry out in shame, hiding his face by looking away from the camera. Small whimpers and sobs made their way past his lips as he felt the man’s hands travel across his body.

“Let’s get started shall we.” Hinata heard the sound of a cap opening and looked at the man, seeing him holding a small bottle. He smelt it with a content sigh that made the teen shrivel.

“Say, Sunshine. Do you know what adult toys are?” Shouyou felt fear grab his lungs as he struggled, seeing the older male go into the room he came out of and wheel out a table that had colorful objects on them.

“No. I—I don’t know what they are…please stop. I want to go home. I…I’ll be…I’ll be a good boy. I won’t tell anyone about you.” Hinata didn’t like calling himself the name, but maybe if he acted obedient then he’ll consider the thought. Feet walked over and he felt a hand smack his rear making him jolt and cry.

“Awe. You’re already calling to yourself a good boy. But, we’ve been over this darling. You can’t. After I get you ready for the market I’ll get my payment. Besides…” his finger trailed up the teen spine and to his head, grabbing it and flicking out his tongue as he left a long trail of saliva on the teens neck. Hinata only shivered in disgust and cried.

“I’m having so much fun playing with you.” He walked over to the table where he left the bottle and grabbed it, pouring some sort of liquid in his hand.

“Let’s get you warmed up first though.” 

No one heard the wails that echoes off the basement walls that night, as no one had heard them any of the other nights either.

No one knew.

And sometimes, Hinata really wished someone did.

  
  
  
  
  


That night, sitting in his office was a man staring at a file, eyes narrowing as he read over all the information, wondering what he could do to get more information. With a sigh, he turned over to his contact list to see if he could get family relatives opinions on if the man were to do such a thing related to the other case of missing children going around.

“Hey! Sansa!” Another officer walking past the door stopped and looked in.

“Yes, Officer Sawamura?” Said man got up and circled a phone number on the list so the other knew which number he was talking about, and handed it over.

“I want you to call this number right here and ask if Renji Kenma would be able to come by the station and give any statements on her husband that could help possibly connect to the missing children case.” The other only nodded and went off.

Sitting back in his chair, the dark haired man glared at the picture of a mugshot with a smirking man as he stared dead into the camera.

“Where are you, you bastard.”


	8. World of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata begins to have some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ghosting everyone for literally almost half a year. I swear I didn’t mean too, but I started picking up projects to do left and right as you can obviously tell from the amount of fics I now have in my possession. Word of advice, do not pick up multiple things to do because you will struggle and take time out of your works to do your other ones. That being said, I am still going to be a poor decision maker and continue with my books, but I will start updating this book again, so sorry about that. 😅

Tuesday rolled around and the air felt so tense that you could cut through it with a butter knife, or dare say, butter itself.

No one knew why the atmosphere suddenly felt so stiff, but they all had one hunch that seemed to connect once the ginger first year stepped into the doorway, increasing everyone’s unease by ten folds. 

Hinata.

They knew that something was definitely happening, but the bright haired teen said so himself just that weekend that  _ ‘Everything was fine. _ ’

So why did seeing him quiet and down make them unnerved? Maybe it was the fact that he was perfectly fine yesterday.

“Okay everyone! Let’s do warm ups.” And just like that everyone stretched before starting their laps and relaxing their muscles for regular practice.

Kageyama ran next to Hinata, throwing the shorter a few side glances as they jogged next to each other. The two awfully quiet as one stayed silent and one observed that quietness, face scrunched up in thought. 

The shorter male gazed forward as they lapped around the court, mind not too keen on keeping track of the amount of times they made another round. He couldn’t help but let his head wander off to the unpleasant conversation he had that night, involuntarily shuddering, feelings the ghost of fingers trailing up his spine.

_ “A field trip? On Friday? That won’t do.” With nervous and teary eyes, the ginger head ducked his head as the man had gathered the objects and placed them down at an agonizingly slow pace. Hinata’s wrists were so sore and in pain and he couldn’t lie that his ankle’s also didn't feel it too. _

_ “B-but… people will get suspicious… I-I always go on field trips with my team. And the team will ask my mother why I didn’t go… they- they could find out about this.” The man turned back to the teen with a hard glare, seeing the smaller males body stiffen as he walked over and put his oversized hand on the bare stomach. _

_ “Well then, how about a deal.” _

“Hinata, we’re going to do dives, stop slacking little bud!” Hinata has to fight the flinch when feeling the slap on his back that felt all too familiar. He, fortunately, had been able to suppress it, giving Tanaka a pout as he followed the others, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of his legs and arms showing to the rest of the world. He wasn’t too worried about the purple bruise marks he had used makeup to cover, since he made sure to block them off using all means possible. He almost felt accomplished, that was until when he realized why he was hiding them in the first place.

He had managed to keep the pain from showing on his face as he inwardly winced, feeling his lower regions burn as his body repeatedly had to glide against the floor.

_ “A…a deal on what?” The teen couldn’t help but wish he disappeared under the brunettes watchful eyes as they stared at him as if he just asked an exciting question. _

_ “Well, since you won’t be here for fun Friday with me, I’ll schedule something next week on Monday for you. It’s just going to be another practice session, although different from what we’re supposed to do on Mondays. It’ll be fun. I promise.” And Hinata knew that by fun, it’ll only be one sided. So he did not feel any reassurance at all with any words that were thrown at him. _

_ Not right now, not ever. _

“Hinata, focus! You have to actually flatten your hand and hit the ball, stop going so slow, you’re going to miss it again!” The teen blinked out of his thoughts before giving the freckled first year a nervous smile, face turning red in embarrassment.

“S-sorry Yamaguchi! I got a little lost in thought.” The orange head then made sure to follow his teammates suggestion, nervousness suddenly stuttering, feeling as if everything was starting to judge him as he made his move. He couldn’t get the uneasy feeling that he was going to go through all sorts of trouble on the trip and he’d have a harder time hiding his secret. He didn’t want people to get hurt because of him. 

He still remembers the time he tried to make a break for it the week before. There was hope at that time, but only so little. Oh so little.

“Hinata, just take the wristbands off. They’re limiting you.” And just like that he was back in the present and stuttering again. He looked towards the only person shorter than him and gave a sad smile.

“Sorry Noya-senpai, I’m choosing to keep them on. It’s for…personal reasons.” Hinata wanted to take them off since they made his sensitive bruises hurt a tad too much, but then if he did that everyone would see them and ask what happened. His ankles were fine since his socks were covering them, but he still felt as if he weren’t covered enough. He didn’t use concealer because he knew that if the ball were to hit them then it would smudge off and they would be able to see it on the ball. 

“Alright then… don’t slack off because I would hate to have to stop buying my favorite Kohai popsicles.” Both put on a brighter smile as they laughed and cheered, the other noticing slightly how their ginger headed friend rubbed his jaw, worry nagging at him when the teen went back to smiling as if it wasn’t a big problem.

“Can we get popsicles Noya-senpai!?” The brunette laughed and patted the others head, ruffling through the soft locks as he grinned.

“Well, we’ll have to see with your performance today! Maybe I’ll get you two if you do extra well.” There was a shout of happiness before the libero saw the bright haired boy bolt off to his side of the court where they would start their blocks. He decided to save the slight wobbling in his kohai’s sprint for later, not feeling too concerned about it.

If his Kohai wanted to tell him something, he’ll wait, it couldn’t be that bad.

  
  


_ Hands clamped down around his throat as he was yanked back with a choke, arms flailing as he was dragged back down the stairs, an angry snarl sounding right next to his ear as he cried. _

_“We’ve been over this sweetheart. I’ve told you this over and over again. You’re. Not. Going. Anywhere._ ** _Are we_** **_clear_** _?”_

_ Brown eyes watered as hands yanked him down onto the bed and the ropes were once again tied around his delicate wrists, the burns stinging as the object tightened around them. The teen shook his head wildly as he struggled to escape the lions claws. The only words coming out of his mouth were “no’s” on a repetitive track. But he still could not worm his way out of the grasps of his predator. _

_ “You’re going to regret ever disobeying me, do you hear me?” Hinata could only whimper out in freight as he saw the hand go up and swing down— _

**SMACK**

His cheek started stinging and that was when he realized that he was falling backwards. Opening his eyes, Hinata could only watch as the ceiling lights came into view and his backside hit the ground with a loud thud, head pounding and ears ringing as he stared at the bright lights.

“OH MY GOD HINATA!” There was a stampede of footsteps coming his way but he didn’t have it in him to look around so he layed, staring at the ceiling, blinking when his friends' faces came into view.

Oh, he’s not over there right now.

Wait, did he just get knocked down.

“Oh my god Hinata, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse?” He only blinked, feeling dazed as panic spread out through the team.

“Oh GOD HE’S NOT ANSWERING!” There was a yelp and what sounded like feet pounding on the ground as someone tripped.

“I got this—“ Nishinoya’s face came into view and the ginger stared owlishly at him before feeling his shoulders getting grabbed.

He then proceeded to be shaken harshly.

“HEEY, HINATA! ARE YOU IN THERE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!?” he sat up immediately, not wanting to suffer from Nishinoya’s constant shaking. Though, doing that ended up with both of their heads hitting each other and having them wince in pain. He was ushered to stand up as someone held him, he looked up and saw blue eyes staring into his own before he turned his head to the clubs moms ranting.

“Hinata, be more careful, you scared us for a moment there.” He should answer him. 

“Seriously, we thought you got a concussion! Please be more aware of your surroundings, I swear you're going to make me get wrinkles before twenty.” Yeah, he should definitely answer him.

“It’s okay! I’m not that hurt. I’m used to getting hit in the face.” He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“Hinata, that's not something to get used to, you shouldn’t have to get used to that.” He rubbed the back of his head with a convincing grin.  _ Brush it off. Make it look like it’s not serious. _

Unbeknownst to him, Tanaka and Suga gave each other a knowing look as the blue eyed first year stared at the ginger with furrowed eyebrows. The tall blond first year clicked his tongue before going back to his side of the court.

“Whatever, stop taking time out of practice with your little shenanigans.” Hinata felt guilt nibble at him but brushed it off as he apologized and stood up. 

Sugawara felt his suspicion growing when he picked up the ball and saw what looked like concealer smudged on it. Did it come off of Hinata’s face when it hit him? If so, why did he have a concealer on? His skin was too perfect to have makeup.

Whatever it was though, the orange headed decoy seemed to want to keep it under wraps. The setter was going to get the bottom of this.

Meanwhile, blue eyes traced the gingers steps. The others actions were slightly out of tune with how he usually moves. Not that he pays that much attention to him!

Hinata though, he was stuck in his thoughts as he thought about the after. What would happen after he leaves practice at the end of the day? What would happen after he runs out of time? What is going to happen to him after? After everything. Where is he going?

He didn’t want to find out, but he was so scared sometimes, so very scared. He couldn’t do anything but wait until his fate comes. 

  
  
  


“Hinata. Can you answer this question?” Hinata knew sometimes that the teachers asked him questions about the topic since he didn’t pay attention most of the time in class, but he found himself effortlessly getting up, grabbing the chalk, and doing the problem before going back to the desk. He could feel eyes on him as they stared at his back.

“Ah, uhm, that’s very good Hinata. Glad that my class could teach you something.” The teacher then continued on with their explanation, doing whatever teachers did. 

It felt like time fast forwarded to him, people hurryingly passing him as he made his way throughout the school to his classes. The feeling of his feet dragging on the floor was a familiar yet unknown feeling, not wanting the day to go by so fast.

Hinata felt himself thinking of having school for the rest of his life. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to leave.

_ I want it to last longer. _

His last class passed and he felt dread pool up in his stomach as he made his way to the court. 

“Hinata dumbass? You okay?”

The doe-eyed boy turned to look at his partner and felt his cheeks warm up, before flashing a smile as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just…feeling a bit off.” That was the understatement of the century. The taller teen nodded in resignation before following Hinata from behind. The said teen though, could only feel his legs wanting to stop and glue themselves to the ground.

He let out one more breath of frustration before following Kageyama when he passed him. There was the same feeling of dread pooling up in his stomach as he walked each step closer to the gym.

He could do this. He could definitely do this.

The sound of the squeaking shoes along with the echo of the balls as they pounded the ground had him rethinking his decision, feet getting closer to the last obstacle that prevented him from going to the horrible place.

“You’re lucky I managed to snatch you when I found you, you would’ve been late for practice otherwise dumbass.” Kageyama had a look on his face but shook it off. He smirked at the sky as he imagined the stupid dumbass stuttering and messing up with his foothold as he stumbled. The sound of ‘Bakageyama’ sounding pleasant coming off his tongue. He loved having the upper hand.

Wait a second, what kind of thought was that?! The black haired setter shook his head again as he slapped his cheeks. Reaching the gym doors, he sighed before turning around to tell the Dumbass that they were lucky they were barely making it. 

He was gone.

Blue ocean eyes blinked before widening in surprise.

“Kageyama? Where’s Hinata?” Blue eyes met grey ones as horror showed in the first years eyes.

“I lost him…” Suga tilted his head before growing a frown.

“Do you want everyone to help look for him?” Kageyama wanted to shout out a yes and have everyone leave immediately, but he had to go about to is rationally.

“Please? It could be just some people, but he was just with me. He was right behind me and when I turned around he was just…gone!” The two setters had worried expressions, so sugawara nodded and made a wait sign with his hand as he went into the gym.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, come here.” The two second years nodded as they rushed over.

“What happened? Is Kiyoko not coming today? Did she get jumped?! I’ll kill whoever jumped her!” The two already seemed to be thinking off on their own but Sugawa raised his arms in a calm down motion.

“No, this isn’t about Kiyoko. It’s about Hinata. We can’t find him.” The two boys' eyes widened before growing serious and nodding.

“We need to find him soon, I have a feeling he isn’t feeling too good right now.” Sugawara turned around and started to walk towards the school, a pit of worry forming his guts.

He really hopes Hinata was okay.

  
  
  
  


Brown eyes stared at the ground from his position on top of the rooftop of the building, taking in the nice breeze as it ruffled his hair. His hands gripped the fence in thought as he looked down at the ground.

It was an ugly long fall. 

The ginger head groaned as he sat down in front of the fence and looked through the wires. Thoughts popping into his head, crazy ideas coming into his brain.

He could be on the other side of the fence right now. He could lean forward just a little and fall, and everything would just be over. Thinking ops out it now, it seems like a very nice idea. To just get everything over with and done, would be a miracle. But he couldn’t do that. Not to his family, not to his friends, not to himself. He knew deep down that he still wanted to live, to play volleyball, to find someone who wants to be with him forever.

Now just wasn’t that time.

Maybe…maybe he should tell someone about this? Sugawara seemed like the best option, he’ll know what to do.

So the ginger got up, looking over the ledge and getting another idea that formed, pushing it away, his eye caught something on the side of the building, and another, less sinister idea came to mind.

  
  


Sugawara burst onto the rooftop, head whipping around as he looked for any sign of life.

He swore he saw orange here. A growing horror seemed to come into his head as a thought appeared.

No, he couldn’t have.

The grey haired setter went to the edge and looked over, feeling relief when he didn’t see a body on the ground floor.

“Sugawara-senpai?” Said person looked to their left and saw Hinata a few steps down on the emergency ladder, blinking owlishly at him. Sugawara sighed.

“I was just looking for you.” They both paused when the same words came out of their mouths, laughing as the ginger climbed back up the escape ladder.

“But…we need to talk.” The third year looked at brown, hazelnut eyes as they spoke seriousness.

“Okay. I think we both need this talk anyways.”

The two then made their way back into the staircase, figures disappearing into the dark.


	9. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being with the devil too long makes even sinners feel hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post again. I would’ve published it earlier but before Christmas break I had end of course exams and projects due all in the same week which made me feel very stressed. Then when we went into break I had to create a lot of gifts for a lot of people, so I didn’t have much time to pay attention to writing. Lastly there’s the fact that my father had made it even harder when he left the family on Christmas Eve and then had a texting fight with my mother saying that he wanted to go to court so he could get me, which sounds completely wrong because I have two other siblings. It was favoritism and it made me feel very stressed and frustrated. It’s all dealt with now and I am pretty sure I don’t have to deal with him taking me away. 
> 
> I also don’t know if I’ve told anyone yet, but this is my coping fic. I write this fic because it makes me feel better about a few situations I’ve been through. Anyway’s, here is the chapter some of you may have been looking forward too. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Tata~ ♥️

Hinata parted from Sugawara, nodding as the older male gave him a smile back.

All he had to do was remember the date. It wasn’t that hard. 

_ Thursday _

_ Thursday  _

_ Thursday Thursday Thursday  _

_ ThursdayThursdayThursdayThursdayThursdayThursdayThursdayThursdayThursday— _

“Oi, dumbass, what are you mumbling over there for? What’s so important on Thursday?” The ginger almost stumbled forward, feeling someone leaning over his shoulder. The phantom feeling of hands grabbing him from behind made his body jolt in fear. He turned in a startle to see a familiar face, the blue ocean eyes piercing his own as he stared in surprise. He stomped before pouting and giving the setter a stink eye.

“Don’t do that, Bakageyama, you scared me!” A smirk appeared on the other males face as he looked down at the decoy. He shook his head as they both stood there.

“What are you waiting for?” As he said that there was a shout and they both turned to see another short figure running up to them with a big wave.

“Shouyo! Kageyama!

“I’m going to stop at the convenience store because Nishinoya said he was going to get my popsicles if I was good today! Wanna come?” The tall setter shook his head before watching the ginger slip over to their older teammates side. He huffed before going on his way, not noticing the way the short decoy winced when Noya had roughly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

  
  


“So what flavor do you want, Sho?” The ginger looked around in excitement before he pointed towards the blueberry flavor. The upper class man laughed before pointing to the popsicle and holding up two fingers as he spoke to the cashier. Soon enough both boys were holding popsicles as they made their way down the streets, talking about volleyball and how Hinata could improve his receives. 

“Hey Sho, wanna see how far this popsicle can go into my mouth?” The ginger paused before scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“If you end up choking, please don’t vomit on me.” The libero grinned before starting to lick the tip of the popsicle. Hinata shook his head at his senior.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Not even a second passed by and Hinata heard the sound of gagging as the male next to him coughed. He grinned a little as the brunette started to complain.

“Hey! Why didn’t stop me?” Hinata only turned to the side and blew a raspberry at Noya, basking in the other's embarrassment. 

“I did warn you, but you didn’t listen.” He then put his popsicle back into his mouth, lapping up the blueberry flavor. He went to take it out but before he could a hand took it and pushed it further back into his throat, making him gag as a flash of a man’s smile flooded into his head.

The teen stopped walking and threw the half eaten popsicle onto the ground, eyes now pinpricks as he stared at the dessert. Nishinoya was right beside him as he patted his back, voice nervous as he spoke.

“I’m so sorry Shouyou, I shouldn’t have done that. It made you upset and it made you drop your popsicle. I’m really sorry.” Hinata only nodded, just now realizing that he still had sessions with the demon he absolutely hated. His mood took a sour turn as he put on a smile and waved off the others' worry. 

“It’s fine Noya-senpai, I was starting to get a little nauseous anyways!” The shorter make looked relieved as he frowned at the melting popsicle before picking it up for the ginger and throwing it into a rash bin nearby. 

“I’ll get you another one next time.” Hinata nodded with a grin, his eyes dulling when he realized that there probably wasn’t going to be a next time.

There wouldn’t be a lot of next times now that he thought of it.

“Sho? Why are you crying?” Brown eyes widened before looking at the brunette and then reaching for his cheeks, feeling how they were damn underneath his fingertips.

“Sorry. I just realized something that made me sad.” The second year gave an understanding nod and leaned in closer as they began their walk again.

“Want to talk about it?” Hinata gave a nod as he looked up at the dimming sky.

“I just…I guess I just realized that in a few years I won’t be able to see any of you guys again.” A few years his ass. He doesn’t get that much time. That time was a luxury for the elite, and he was but a poor mongrel begging in the alleyways of the streets.

There was a sniffle before he felt himself being embraced, a hand patting his back softly, one that felt nice instead of unfamiliar and cold. One that didn’t scream out danger as  _ it landed harshly on his back, dragging slowly down to his tailbone and grabbing the hem of his shirt before savagely ripping the clothing over his body making him jolt out in fear as a hand went towards his throat— _

“Hey hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you. Everyone on the team has your back too. I get sad sometimes when I think about how the third years are going to have to leave and how I’m going to have to leave you guys alone when I have to head out. But we’ll never forget about each other. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” It made Hinata feel better, and he wasn’t a person who liked wasted comfort, so he turned towards Noya and embraced him, getting a sad sigh and sniffle as he hugged back.

“Thank you, Senpai. You’re really amazing.” A blush formed on the older males face before smiling and hugging the teen tighter, hoping to remember this memory in the future so he could tell Asahi about it. 

“Thanks Sho. We should probably get going though, it’s getting a little late.” Hinata felt his throat constrict but he nodded as he and Noya parted ways, his eyes catching Noya’s wave before he rounded the corner, breath getting heavy as he realized the lamps started to flicker on. 

He should probably hurry home.

He froze, realizing he passed a familiar alleyway, making his eyes dart to the side and seeing the door on the wall. He gulped before he started walking again, ignoring the door, hoping that maybe he’d be able to get away with it.

He made it a few more steps and heard nothing as he passed the next building. He paused and listened before a smile started to form on his face when he realized that no one was coming to get him. He let out a sigh as he took out his phone and put in Sugawara’s contact, going to the text messages as he began to type.

**_< (Typing)_ ** _ Hey Suga! Thanks for helping me, I’ll try to tell you what’s been going on recently, Thursday. It’s really serious, and I’m going to have to ask that you be prepared. I might go to the pol— _

Suddenly, he felt the breath of warm air against his neck and a warm tongue glide across his nape. The light from the lamp behind him was now blocked by a shadow as he pressed the back button, in hopes the man behind him didn’t see what he was about to send to the setter.

“Hi sweet cheeks~ what are you doing? You passed your stop.” Hinata let a nervous laugh escape his lips as he tried to pocket his phone, fingers trembling when it was snatched from his grasps.

“I-I didn’t notice I passed the door! I recently downloaded a new game on my phone and it…it was so distracting, I-I guess I didn’t see where I was going.” The boy felt thumbs loop into the brim of his shorts and circle his hips before they were taken out and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the man’s body as they turned around and started walking back towards the door. There was a hum as the man looked at the teens phone, fingers scrolling and then relaxing when he spotted a game at the end of the page. He glanced back at the teen before smirking and handing it back.

“Now, don’t go calling anybody on that phone to tell on me, alright? You’d hate it if you would have to leave before you’re scheduled too, wouldn’t you? And in a more…violent way. Not to mention, your sister can suddenly disappear from her bed so easily at night.” Hinata felt anger and fear eating away at his body as they entered the stairs to hell once more, his feet burning with every step he took down the stairs.

“Now, I know I said that since you wouldn’t be here Friday, we would have our fun time session on Monday, but I think today will be fine too. What do you think?” Hinata’s eyes didn’t leave the floor as they entered the room, more pictures of him were most likely on the wall again so he didn’t really want to look up.

“Get on the bed.” Hinata looked at the man before slowly making his way to the bed, crawling into the middle and then curling up on himself as he felt the disturbing familiar memory foam as he sat down. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Why don’t you take out that phone and start playing your game?” Shouyou felt confusion form in his brain before taking it out and tapping on the app when it turned on. 

“W-why?” The man smirked as he started walking towards the ginger headed boy, undoing his belt and unbolt toning his pants as he got closer.

“If it’s a distraction why don’t you play that game while I do you from behind?” Hinata bit his lips as he stared the devil right in the eyes, humiliation burning up inside him again as scowled at him. The man narrowed his eyes at the teen before relaxing when the teen shrank under his gaze a little and started to roll onto his stomach, phone gripped in his hands.

“Good boy~”

  
  
  
  


Koushi was sitting in his bed as he stared at his page of homework. He finished it, but he felt like something was off. He glanced at his answers before shaking his head and putting them away in favor of grabbing his phone and going to text messages. He looked at his recent messages and he sighed in disappointment when he realized that Takoi didn’t text him back yet. He scrolled through and tapped on a few messages, seeing if anyone was on. He reached the H section and paused when it said that Hinata was on his texting app. He pressed his name and he was brought up to past conversations he had with his kouhai. 

**_> (Typing)_ ** _ … _

He blinked seeing that the other was typing, making him grin a little as he waited for the younger male to send his text. Maybe it was about Thursday.

The setter frowned when suddenly Hinata stopped typing. He frowned when the app said that the ginger got off of his app. He frowned as a sick and uneasy feeling filled in his stomach and chest, making his throat feel constricted.

He set his phone down and laid down in his bed, hoping that it was just his imagination and maybe Hinata’s mother told him to get off his phone.

He bit his bottom lip as he turned onto his side in the covers, not wanting to feel like he was in the dark and something was just happening that he should be aware of.

_ —he picked up the ball and saw what looked like concealer smudged on it. Did it come off of Hinata’s face when it hit him? _

Koushi sat up and grabbed his laptop once again. 

He wasn’t going to stop trying to find out what happened to Hinata. This was his teammate. His friend. His family. Like hell he’d give up on him. 

He stared at his screen intensely as he started his search yet again.

  
  
  
  


Kenma was playing on his phone that night when he saw that Shouyou had joined his game. He let a smile fall onto his lips as he texted in game a small  _ ‘Hi’ _ receiving a message of  _ ‘Hi’ _ back that shouldn't have taken as long to type and send out as the ginger had currently did. He ignored the tug of suspicion at his mind and continued playing with the ginger, feeling off.

Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like Hinata was making too many mistakes like he usually did.

He guessed that was just his imagination though. He looked at his clock that shined 6:00 pm before looking back at his phone.

Shouldn’t the decoy be making dinner this time? He sighed as his brain started to hurt, having to think was making him nauseous. 

He typed out a  _ ‘good night _ ’ in game and sent it in before shutting it off after seeing a  _ ‘gn’ _ texted back.

  
  
  
  


“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” The teen stared off as he turned off the phone, body hurting all over as he trembled to move on the bed. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up and go back to your home sweet home? We don’t have too much planned for tomorrow so you should take it easy.” The ginger scowled harshly but let it fall off his face seeing the glare he received from the older man. 

That night, he walked home at 7:00 pm, seeing the almost completely darkened sky twinkling. 

He stared as a line of white shot across the sky, eyes closing as he made a wish he very much want to come true.

“I want my friends and family to get a proper goodbye from me.” 

Shouyou let out a chuckle as he made his way back to his house.

Because wasn’t that sad? He was already accepting the fact that he won’t be able to escape the devils grasps.

He was already on the highway to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when the next chapter will be published, but I’m hoping I can be able to post it sooner than how much I’ve recently been posting. 
> 
> And for motivation purposes, I have made a discord server where you can yell at me to update! I feel maybe if there are people to remind me that I have a fic to work on it’ll be better. If you don’t want to yell you can also go there for when I do update this story and for sneak-peaks and maybe art I make.
> 
> The link is here: https://discord.gg/XjyA2gZxBf


	10. Spiraling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake that turns into a misunderstanding.
> 
> And a misunderstanding that creates self-doubt and hatred.
> 
> And maybe perhaps an eavesdropping that creates worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah I’m sorry for having no post schedule. 😭 January is not my month and I very much did not like some event that had recently occurred. Everything had me down in the spirit and I couldn’t find myself to get into my docs and start writing again. Aside from that, school is also kicking my ass and I really hope I don’t start to fail my government class. Everything’s been a little bonkers and wonky and I just can’t do anything right anymore. 
> 
> BUT, worry not because this chapter finished. We’re finally in the double digits now! Yay! 🎉 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wednesday usually wasn’t a bad day of the week for Shouyou, but as of now, he was feeling pretty unlucky. 

The major reason?

They were having their physical exams. 

And a section required the students to have their shirts taken off for their torso and chest to be looked over. Hinata wasn’t feeling so good about that one. Maybe they’d pass his injuries off as one of those teenagers screwing off situations or from volleyball. He had used a concealer to cover his face, neck, and front abdomen that morning, but he still had an uncovered back that was fresh with red marks and bruises. After all, how in the world would he be able to cover his back by himself. 

Hinata let his mind wonder as he rode his bike down the mountain. He was walking for the past few days and he definitely didn’t want anyone questioning him or getting at least even a small tad bit suspicious. Some of his teammates were smart, unlike him.

The ginger felt his throat clog up as he started to pass by the alleyway he had to go to every school night. He felt anger and dread and fear stir up in his stomach seeing a man leaning against the wall as he gave him a smile that made every alarm bell in his head go off. He bit his lip and peddled faster, going down the mountain side as he felt his nose and ears get cold from the wind whipping at his face.

The wheels on his bike were thinning out so he had to ask his mother to repair them later. They were annoyingly soft and getting smoother which made him very anxious because there was a chance that a hole could form and he’d end up with a flat tire. God, flat tires suck.

He paused. The hairs on his neck and arms stood up on their end as a cold blast of air brushed against him once again. His eyes widened as he felt his heart slow down from its usual pace. 

He couldn’t get his bike changed. It won’t be until a week or two until he really needed the repair to get done. But by that time he’d already be… 

He shook himself out of that thought, eyes landing on the road again as his heart beat sped up. Oh goodness gracious he’s still alive? He let himself keep his eyes on the road and never once took it off again, not letting his mind get too caught up in its own conundrums. He could feel his beating chest in his ears as he rounded the block and made his way towards the school. 

Steadily, he parked his bike as he turned and bent down, wincing as a sharp pain went up his sides and back. The bruises on his back were of thumb prints and red marks, maybe even a hickey or two below his neck or in between his shoulder blades. All he knows is that his back looked ugly and disgusting and that the nurse who was going to check up with him will see it.

Hinata slightly stopped before he started walking again, ignoring the pain that was sent through his body as his mind began theorizing. His head buzzed making him bite his lip tongue in anticipation.

He could use this to his advantage, right? 

He didn’t have much time to think more since he had peddled up to the schools gate, allowing him to let out a short sigh before taking his bike to the bike racks and chaining it up with his small bike lock.

The journey to the gym wasn’t fast enough for Shouyou, seeing as the raven head setter had gotten there already judging from the figure standing at the doorway. The ginger didn’t feel like he lost anything though, not when his body ached and he had to worry about how he would explain to his nurse what happened to him.

“Oi, Dumbass Hinata, hurry up or else I won’t toss to you!” If that didn’t get the ginger perked up and speed walking, then nothing else would’ve. But he didn’t. He didn’t stiffen and gain a certain gleam in his eyes he only saved for volleyball.

Kageyama could only watch as the doe-eyed ( ~~_ when did your eyes get so dim and sad, tell me what happened, I can fix it—just let me help you, you stupid dumbass. _ ~~ ) teen looked up at him with a smile that had tints of sadness in it as he spoke.

“Bakageyama, you’re so stupid sometimes. Or did you just forget that we don’t have practice because of the physicals today?” Shouyou could only push out a loud laugh that sounded too fake as a blush covered the raven haired setters cheeks, eyes widening as he saw the still empty gym behind him. The shorter boy could only let small giggles come out of his mouth as he walked away from the taller male to go to the club room and set his sports stuff down. Tobio slowly followed behind him as his blush started subsiding, eyes following the owner of the tangerine hair as his steps seemed to slightly wobble.

Tobio let himself wait outside of the club room for the other first year, yawning as he checked his phone for the time. They were going to be late if they waited around a few minutes longer. 

“Oi, Dumbass, I’m going to go to the building now. I’m not waiting up for you so you better catch up unless you want to be late.” The raven head waited for a response but only heard a slight mimic of him talking and felt annoyance sink into his mind. The setter waited a second longer before he peaked into the room. Now Tobio was no pervert, and he’s seen Hinata shirtless countless of times before from when they changed together in the gym locker rooms. But upon looking into the room, he felt his cheeks heat up as they had in the gyms doorway, unable to take his eyes off the skin that look so smooth and soft. Hinata’s face finally went uncovered as the rest of his shirt went down and covered his abdomen, away from the peeking ocean eyes. This action also allowed him to see that someone was looking in on him, him facing the door from his corner and everything.

“HEY, BAKAGEYAMA YOU PEEPER!” His face turned tomato red as the setter let out a quick ‘sorry’ and bolted out of the club room and down the stairs, presumably to the school like he had said. The occurrence left Hinata in embarrassment as he quickly straightened his clothes and grabbed his class materials before following in pursuit. 

Good thing his back wasn’t showing. That would’ve been bad.

  
  


Throughout his first block, he felt nervous as his hands twitched and fiddled together, thumbs swirling around each other as his foot tapped on the floor anxiously. It didn’t stop him from feeling less fret, but it gave him something to distract himself with.

He found himself with an empty desk because he had already turned in a class assignment, leaving him with nothing but himself and a pencil. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling his body sag in soreness and inner agony. Slowly, he felt his eyelids shutting close because of how less sleep he got in last night, though he didn’t get a chance to get rest because of bolting up upon hearing the school bell.

**[Attention Students. Please head to the cafeteria for your physical exams. Again, please make your way towards the cafeteria for your physical exams. Thank you.]**

Hinata felt his shoulders sag when the announcement finished, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he turned on his heel and went the other way so he could get to the cafeteria.

Oh god, he was going to do it. He was going to tell an adult. He was going to go up to an adult and tell them that something bad was going to him. He stopped for a few seconds as he went over the thought. Now that he was thinking about it… he gulped as cliche movies of adults turning children away for lying and making up stories came swarming into his head. 

_ ‘What if I can’t do it?’ _

“Hey! Hinata! Come on this way!” He stumbled out of his stupor and turned around so fast someone could’ve gotten whiplash. His eyes met one of his classmates and he nodded before following obediently, not noticing how his feet started to lead him away from his goal destination..

He took a nervous intake of breath as he got into one of the lines and waited, goosebumps forming along his arms and neck.

“Hinata Shouyou?” He stepped forward and walked towards the lady who had warm brown eyes as she smiled at him and held open the curtain. He ignored his rapidly beating heart as he sat down on the chair and followed the procedures she told him to do. 

“Okay sweetie, I’m going to need you to lift up your shirt so I can’t get your heartbeat and check your spine.” He let himself try to calm down his erratic chest. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he stood up and turned around. 

He was going to do it.

He lifted up his shirt slowly and surely, and sure enough he heard a small ‘oh my’.

“Honey…where did you get these?” Hinata felt his lips quiver before he answered.

“Can I tell you after you check me up first?” He heard a hum of agreement before soft, calm hands touched his back. A cold flat metal pressed up against his skin and he held in the shudder that passed through him. Right after, he was told to bend down and he did so with trust as her fingers went from the back of his nape down his spine as she gently put pressure on the back bone.

“Well, you're in good health aside from your nervous heartbeat. Are you feeling anxious for what you’re going to tell me?” The ginger let out a small nod before he pulled his shirt down and turned towards the doctor. He looked towards the lady’s pin and saw her last name, making sure to keep it in mind.

“My back… I…” wait. 

Why was he stuttering up? 

_ ‘Nonono, now is not the time to feel scared. She’s not going to judge you.’ _

_ ‘Shouyou snap out of it!’ _

“Sweetie?” 

_ “Hey sweet cheeks~”  _

Maybe he couldn’t do this…

“Is it something bad hun? Are you being abused?”  _ Nod your head nod your head nod your head— _

He wasn’t able to nod his head because of the person opening the curtain behind them.

“Oi, what’s taking so long— oh.” Hinata’s brown eyes met ocean blue and the memory from that morning seemed to both pop up as they blushed profusely.

“B-b-b-b-Bakageyama! Stop peeping! It’s not your turn yet, get out!” The raven head immediately closed the curtains with that statement and the short male couldn’t stop blushing because this was he second time that stupid setter peeked into his privacy. 

“Oh dear. I think I know what’s going on.” The teens eyes then returned back to hopeful eyes.

“You…you do?” She nodded with a smile that made the decoy’s hopeful thoughts fall down a steep cliff. 

“My goodness, sometimes teenagers are a little too rough when they get it on huh? Not even my high school years were like that. It’s a new generation though, so I can’t be too surprised. Make sure you make your partner more aware to be more careful in bed, alright?” Hinata couldn’t get the disappointment out of his head, but he made no move to correct it in favor of hiding his massive forming blush. He gave her a solemn nod with a smile as nice as he could muster before turning around and heading out.

“Thank you, Ms. Hatsume. I appreciate the check up. Have a good day!” She nodded before looking at her clip board again.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

  
  


The raven head setter watched as the ginger headed out without making eye contact with him. It was a good thing though because he was probably still blushing from the memory of walking into Hinata again when he wasn’t supposed to.

“Kageyama Tobio.” The tall teen straightened his back and walked into the room, only to feel like he was going to get a scolding when he saw the nurse giving him a pointed look but still had a small smile on her face. 

“Let’s start up with the procedure, shall we?” He nodded and followed her instructions the whole way through. It didn’t take too long, she was taking up most of the time writing on her clipboard since most of the physical check ups were quick.

“You know that Hinata boy who was in here before you?” The blue eyed setter felt his cheeks heat up getting reminded. He heard a chuckle and turned to the nurse with slight annoyance but she waved him off as her face turned into slight seriousness.

“You need to be careful with him, you know. He has a small body so it’s bound to happen that he’ll get hurt sometimes.” Kageyama’s growing confusion was settled as she spoke and he nodded along in understanding. She was talking about how Hinata’s body didn’t seem like it could be able to do volleyball. 

“Well, even though he may be small, he has very good and big stamina. He’s really good at his sport.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at her growing red face, but shrugged it off since she probably began blushing when she realized that she wasn’t exactly correct at her short analysis. Kageyama didn’t really bother to want to think about it.

“O-oh. I see. Just…make sure you’re not too harsh with him alright? You two seem like a really good pair.” Kageyama smiled at her and nodded. Hinata was the best partner he could have. He was always there to spike his toss’s and it was always the most amazing feeling ever.

“We are a good pair, we’ll always have each other’s backs. Pretty sure that dumbass will never leave me. Uh, but don’t tell him I said any of that.” She giggled but nodded as she brought a finger up to her lips. 

Kageyama hummed as he stared at her, wondering if this is what others call a cool adult.

“Don’t worry, nurses can’t share confidentiality with others unless they’re related.” The first year bowed with a small smile before leaving the room. She was a pretty cool adult, wasn’t she?

Hatsume sighed as she shook her head.

“Children.”

  
  


Meanwhile a ginger head was sitting on a toilet seat as he threw his head back and hit his fist onto the stall next to him. Angry tears were gliding down his face as he muffled a groan and felt his body shake terribly.

“Why… why can’t I ever do anything right?” He brought his head back wiped at his face because the tears felt like boiling acid, and his tears represented all of his mistakes and flaws, so he was getting burned by himself. Pretty funny, isn’t it?

“I…I’m such a fucking coward…I’m so…so… AGH.” He hit the stall next to him again with a bang as he let his tears flow over and out of his system, muffling his voice into his arms as he balled up.

“Why can’t I help myself…?” 

  
  


Outside the bathroom stood another first year, usually bored eyes looking at the door with a barely noticeable frown. He sighed as he checked his watch and bit his tongue. With the spin of his heel, he turned around and went to class, pushing up his glasses as he glanced back at the bathroom.

He hoped that was nothing.

Because if it was something…well, then that would be really bad.

After all, it’s not every day you hear the most headstrong and obnoxious first year you know cry in a bathroom stall like their world was ending.

Tsukishima sighed as he got to his classroom and sat down at his desk.

He really hoped it was nothing.

He looked out of the window at the clouds passing by. 

Because if it wasn’t, that would mean something really,  _ really _ bad happened.

And maybe he wasn’t exactly ready for that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here’s the discord server invite if you’re interested. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/XjyA2gZxBf


End file.
